Act on Impulse
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: COMPLETE! Slash Yaoi Lemon! The Love Scene. Keep an eye out for more. I'll be writing more XEvo fics so don't give up on me! I have another LanScott in the works! REVIEWS WANTED AND NEEDED
1. The Groping Scene

Act - On Impulse

Disclaimer: Trust me if they were mine it wouldn't have been Kitty Lance went after...get my drift?

Archive: Ask and thou shalt probably receive

Rating: A saucy R as in Frrrrrrrrrrrrrriendly! (I'll get a boot in the head for that one I know it)

Couples: Lance/Scott (mainly)

Warnings: SLASH ergo: Do not read if it squicks you - - - Like D'uhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh and its pretty much completely AU.

Dedications: I suppose to Fallen Angel Overlord for convincing me to write and helping me, to Morwen because I love her fics even if she has no clue who the hell I am. To BatE because her fics rule also, but she doesn't know who I am. And many other writers I've read...corny or what? But seriously the above-mentioned writers sort of inspired me to scribble slash! So I owe them that much! READ THEIR FICS! After this one...of course.

Summary: Lance and Scott 5 years on...and still pigheaded. Thank heavens for odd reunions. Plus: What became of the teams!

Notes: Thanks to Fallen Angel Overlord for creating the character Philippe/Macabre for me and giving me all the other characters in the Brotherhood from his twisted mind. Mucho Gracias to Xwriter for letting me use Dana Harvey/ Magnetix coz I like her...yes I do! And also letting me use Rae/Psionic. His fic can be found at (remaining un-updated for, like, 3 years. And it was a good site too.)

---Thoughts---

---God I hate reunions--- Scott kicked the balloon and watched Duncan and his wife Adriana (he'd never thought Duncan would marry a mutant but the blue skinned Green haired woman had won his heart after The Blockades). Duncan was still the hero he'd always been.

And Scott was one of the X-terminators. He'd wiped out the evil mutants with a band of humans and mutants alike. Destroyed the Monster sentinels and battled the Four Horsemen... the Horsemen. Angel had broken free of that...but at a price. Rogue had become Death for a while after she drained him and broken the brainwashing. During the Second incarnation (a freaking month after the X-terminators destroyed the first bunch, they couldn't catch a break). Wolverine had been forced to be War and two Morlocks had wound up as Pestilence and Famine.

They'd freed Death and War and ended the other two. War I was buried under three buildings. Pestilence I had fallen off a bridge thanks to Rae and his Psionic blitzkrieg that hadn't just dropped her into the middle of traffic but also collapsed a few bricks on her. Famine I ...messy Kitty had phased the woman's cerebral systems out and kicked her into a river to drown. Then the other two Morlocks...one had all the Iron in his blood torn out by Dana. And the other was beaten to death by Mystique.

Now here he was, a year later in Bayville, in the repaired school and watching the people from his class, the people who'd survived the Blockades...happy to relive their youth. Most of the X-terminators had disappeared to rest.

"Scooter" Scott turned and felt his jaw hit an unfortunate Panda somewhere in China.

Lance was standing there, slightly shorter hair, same skin, eyes and body. But weathered and tired...sad. Of course, Natasha.

"Hey" Scott managed at last. "I – uh – I thought you..."

"Were dead?" grinned Lance. "Course not Scooter, Magneto hit Genosha hard, but I created a tunnel at Xavier's orders. We all got out okay, but that moron of a commander insisted the others run out. I was about to leave when one of the women went into labour. I stayed. They died and I only just got through the red tape. Miss me from the X-terminators?"

"Yes" Scott said too quickly. "I mean, the team was without you...during the clean ups. Xavier said you might be dead but we trusted our guts..."

"Xavier still kicking?"

"Yeah" smiled Scott. "Want to Walk?"

"Very much" nodded Lance. "Duncan's dancing is nice and all and the fact pretty much all-mutant hate has been erased is...good but...the man has a very undesirable wiggle".

Scott put the cup down, straightened his jacket and nodded towards the doors. He and Lance walked out of the old gym and around the scorched school.

"So...hear from the others?" Scott asked.

"Not really" Lance said. "I was stuck in Genosha, I heard about them finally finding Magneto's body. Kinda relieving." He shrugged. "So how's everyone?"

Scott laughed. "You asked a Mouthful!" he grinned.

"Spill" shrugged Lance.

"Okay...Kitty and Dom are working together...you'll be listening to him blubbering about his broken balls soon enough, ehh, metaphorically and maybe physically" he grinned.

"My cousin has no idea what he's in for"

"He's a rock-tumbler just like you Lance, he'll be fine"

"Yeah but Kitty's little-miss-ninja now" Lance said. "Natasha always said that a Petros man never stood a chance against a woman who could hi-kick"

Scott shrugged. Dominic Petros... Quake, currently the owner of a magazine publishing company. He and Lance had once been identical in powers. Now Dominic disintegrated rocks too (and even steel). And he was a partner with Kitty Pryde the toughest editor in _Glamour!_ Magazine history! His resemblance to Lance was pretty impressive too. Kitty's powers had leapfrogged; she'd learned how to speed her molecules up and slow those of others she touched and suddenly turned into a ninja with some training and a lot of air walking to perform flips. She'd even stopped abusing the word LIKE.

The Catalyst had made all the X-terminators fully develop...their powers increased to unforeseen levels. And they'd won the day.

"Dana's got a recording-modelling-and-acting deal," said Scott. "And she doesn't need a bodyguard, she publicly threatened to magnetize a man to a moving train if he didn't stop harassing her at a press conference. And suddenly purple is all the rage" he smiled, remembering the feisty Londoner and niece to Sean Cassidy. Dana Harvey... superstar, supermodel and superheroine.

"Yeah I heard, that song...Adrift? Pretty good" Lance mused staring at Scott's shades thoughtfully. "Fred is a huge fan. He plays her music at all his shows". Fred Dukes had gained full density control after the Catalyst, he'd gone back to the Monster Truck circuit, driving and performing. People still loved his show, especially the rodeo clowns.

"And Evan and Pietro are getting hitched next February" smiled Scott. "Evan's signed a deal with some soft drinks company, one of Warren's who's still blue but his bloods saving lives since he started donating and Pi..."

"And Pietro's running a courier service...Quickie Couriers? That is such a laugh... but accurate too" Lance smirked. "Who know what "tips" he gets"

"He's cocky but faithful," chided Scott. "We both know it".

Evan had gained control over his mutation and learned how to shape his spikes even more then before. Pietro had gotten slightly faster and even learned how to speed his molecules up in a sort of phase vibration. Though he got a lot of complaints for his occasional sonic boom.

Either that or he needed to change his diet.

"How's Rae?" asked Lance.

"Angelo's telepathic tangle saved his sanity. Destroyed the schizophrenia and gave Rae his brother back. Rae and Angelo opened a business empire with their trust funds. Angelo's marrying Dream at some point but he put that ring on her finger the Day Of Operation Catalyst".

"Still no date?"

The telepathic, telekinetic twins Michelangelo and Raphael De Marquez were incredibly powerful and now that Angelo was himself again his lethal lieutenant had become his #1 woman. Rae was still single but people worked to rectify that. Their powers had jumped up, fused and gave them the strength they needed.

"Nope, Dream is working with the military to make sure all the Master Moulds are gone and negotiating a deal to get the world armies to join into a defence force against robots and...well...aliens" Scott said. They were out there. Believe it.

"You mean there might be some Sentinels left?"

"There's always that chance" sighed Scott sadly. Dream the polymorph who could copy DNA had gained the ability to morph even bigger and better then before, even increase and decrease her mass and density somehow.

"Can you believe Todd is marrying Woodstock Chapman?" smiled Lance. Cheering the mood. "As in Woodstock-The-Moth-Chapman?"

"I can't believe he has women throwing themselves at him since he was in the newspapers" smiled Scott.

The Catalyst had affected Toad physically in a bizarre way. The looks he felt he never had, which had stopped him being charismatic, came to him, made him sleeker and stronger. Given him a boost.

Plus Woodstock had insisted he bathe more often.

Woodstock was the daughter of two hippies, she had been able to transform to various forms of an insect and in the end, through the catalyst, been able to become her fully evolved form, a woman butterfly with great power. Her link had been with the Brotherhood and always been the soothing voice...that'd fallen in love with Todd Tolansky even before he became pretty, well...damn handsome.

Toad was settling into suburbia nicely with Woodstock. He had a job teaching PE. Woodstock sold herbal remedies and worked in their garden. She blatantly refused to cell marijuana. "They're living in Boston, aren't they? In a small suburban white picket fence setting...weird, huh?"

"Well not if you consider Toad's libido, it normalizes the image by reminding you that they probably..."

"Mental image...actually not all that disturbing now" Lance mused. That caught Scott's attention but Lance had moved on. "Alex and Johnny are running that cruise ship in Hawaii right?"

"Yip" Scott said, his mind still preoccupied as he and Lance walked into the old school. Down the halls, there were bullet holes and such still in the walls but the economy had yet to recover...

"Johnny Tsunami and Havok" chuckled Lance. "A pair of surfer dudes through and through..."

"They were helpful ending the Blockades" Scott mused. "They surfed into the Fortress and Johnny riptide-ed the generators"

"What morons would keep back up generators beside water?" sighed Lance.

"The morons that caused unequalled damage to the Global economy and cities of the world" Scott said darkly. He looked down at his feet. "But they probably weren't expecting Havok and Tsunami"

Alex had lost the pain in his bones and limbs thanks to the Catalyst and gained much more control. Johnny Tsunami was a Hawaiian surfer with control over water, which he could also turn into. Thanks to the Catalyst he'd been able to control an entire lake into a giant demonic form. Now the pair had started a cruise ship hotel in Hawaii that toured the islands.

"Hey what happened to Frosty?" Lance asked.

"Bobby is working for the CIA" Scott said. "Screwing Pyro too...but I think that's because St. John's in the Pentagon and there's the rivalry..."

"Wow, lot of gay mutants"

"Is it relevant?"

"Not really."

Bobby had been strong before the power of the Catalyst; suddenly he could evaporate and reform or grow to a giant size in ice. He was pretty damn powerful. John had finally developed a power that didn't rely on having flames nearby. He could magnify heat, no matter how small and use it to shoot blasts at people. He'd even learned how to transform into raw heat or flame for short spans of time.

"What about Rogue and Gambit? I haven't heard much from them," Lance said.

"Rogue's a supermodel in case you haven't seen every major magazine. The whole new Dark and Brooding supermodel. She's actually sobered the industry, these days' preps are non-existent and everyone is their own person because she does her own thing. Plus she's a writer so that puts brains and beauty on the catwalk."

"And Gambit's running that casino?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but he travels after Rogue if she feels like doing a fashion show somewhere, follows her like a dog. I mean they broke up 10 or 12 times in five years!"

"Rogue creating individuals by using something she once loathed and considered vapid, empty and downright evil? People actually playing cards with Remy? Strange, strange world" Lance smiled. "Did you hear about Philippe? He's actually pursuing a dream"

"What?" Scott asked. Remembering the vampire of the Brotherhood team.

"Rogue" smiled Lance. "I thought you remembered they were rivals for her affections. To be honest she has more in common with vamp lad"

"Hmm" considered Scott. "Rogue's still a Goth angst machine and writer, but she's a feisty and famous supermodel...part Philippe-type and part Remy-type respectively."

Philippe had found himself no longer unable to control his feral rage. Not only that but he no longer needed to drain energy for strength and had even mastered his powers, he was even free to walk in direct sunlight without sunglasses or eye coverings.

Rogue had gained complete control and found herself able to touch people once more. She even went back to Cody for a brief period...until he was killed in action against a rogue sentinel. Rogue had blasted the thing to Kingdom Come with a rocket launcher and some colourful and creative words.

Remy's powers increased so he could charge himself with energy and even made his stamina and endurance peak. He was a kinetic energy battery and pretty damn tough.

"How about Kurt?" Lance asked. "The Blue dude was pretty tough"

"Yes, Kurt and his Circus act! Travelling the continents to bring joy to all, plus he's got a kid on the way" Scott said. "I caught a show, he's married Amanda and she's the ring mistress, I was surprised to see her using a whip and wearing fishnets but she's very different when the curtain goes down."

Kurt's teleportation range and the amount of people he could take had become even more powerful, he'd also found acceptance for what he looked like when the publics view on mutants changed for the better.

"Wolverine and ...Deathstrike...I mean Yuriko?" Lance asked as they peaked into the old chemistry lab.

"Researching Weapon X. It looks like they spent a lot of time in their lives together and she's not devoted to killing him anymore" chuckled Scott. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was falling for her and her for him."

"Well he wasn't quite straight enough to be gay," Lance said. Another something in his eyes but he continued before Scott could ask about it. "Colossus is working to rebuild in Russia, I know that..." Colossus had gotten stronger and tougher with the Catalyst and even found he could heal his body as well as been given incredibly strong bones. "And Wanda is meditating for peace in Tibet". Wanda was trying to find her full powers through a journey of self-discovery by travelling the globe.

"Mystique and her orphanage" said Scott. "I heard and I fainted...okay my jaw dropped. Can you believe the woman has a soft spot for children?"

"She's reliving her childhood through them. She's also working for the government I believe," added Lance. "She opened the Adler home and she's..."

"Working for the CIA in the special Anti-Terrorism branch that deals with the weird and the wonderful. Specifically evil mutants, destructive robots, old government projects that are unleashed, anti-mutant plots and genetic tampering"

"How do you know all that?" asked Lance.

"She's my Boss," replied Scott. "She's actually not all that bad, just really cold-hearted and manipulative...but she knows what she's doing and she's dedicated to making mutant rights last so she does her best so no one can say she did her worst."

"Boss...ow"

Lance and Scott walked into the principal's office, it was empty, and the school wasn't ready to be opened again, not just yet.

"Irene's remembrance ceremony is in a few weeks I would have gone there but then I heard you would be here to Remember The First Day by being at this pseudo-reunion thing so I decided I'd catch it" Lance said walking around the room.

"Yeah I lost the bet. You know, I bet it was rigged!"

Lance grinned. "So...I'm living in Genosha now...have a place in San Francisco and I'm happily single...man this place brings back memories"

"What are you doing with your free time out of the X-terminators?"

"Working on rebuilding whatever was destroyed in Genosha..." he stopped. "I remember we had to destroy Phoenix," he said slowly. "Every time I go to the mountaintop... I see the place the Fortress was, its old island"

"Jean murdered Irene, aided the forces of evil and had hundreds killed because she got a dose of too much power. We did what we had to. How's Natasha?"

"Fine" Lance said, thinking of his cousin Natasha Petros. "She's on Genosha, working on locating mutants...helping them."

Operation Catalyst was a fresh memory even after a year. They'd broken into the fortress, gotten to Cerebra and used Natasha's powers to catalyse their individual powers. They destroyed the generals, Jean/Phoenix in their midst, and faced off against the evil guided by their mentor.

Their mentor...Cassandra Xavier, Charles's long lost sister.

It hadn't been over until Magneto and Xavier merged into Onslaught...and the humans had moved in, joining with the Mutants to hold Onslaught down...as the Sentinels were focused now on the two-in-one they'd once served to capture mutants. The Sentinels were defeated but by that time Cassandra had already amped up Cerebro and hit Onslaught with the joint minds of everyone on the planet – Magneto and Xavier had begun to squabble over the power and destroyed each other.

Cassandra was alive, working to build her own life after years trapped. Her body in a chamber under the school and her mind within her brothers. Most of the mutants were with her. Tabitha (the de-construction worker), Sam, Jubilee, etc.

Scott looked at Lance.

"Hey Lance," he said.

"Yeah Scooter?"

---Since when am I Scooter? ---

"What—How've you been?"

Lance walked towards Scott. Standing so close Scott could smell the cologne and the earthy scent that was Lance. "Hey, I'm fine Scooter...I'm an Architect now. Saving the world had its bonuses. I got myself a career"

---I could kiss him--- Lance thought. ---Just lean in and...NO! He's straight as a ruler and twice as regulated. Plus he's CIA, aren't they all libido-less? ---

---He's got nice lips...kinda pouty but thin and...so kissable...Whothewhatnow? Where did that come from? Did I think that! ---

"I have to be honest," Lance said. "When Kitty dumped me way back when... I was glad". Scott seemed slightly dazed but he nodded...he was thinking, debating. "We're actually close friends now, she's sassy and feisty and everything Philippe said she was deep down...just not evil. But I suppose he wasn't really either."

---Mmmmm Pretty--- Lance's brain was on another wavelength.

"Besides I used to have this...fantasy" he smiled.

"What was it?" Scott whispered.

"Well we, me and my crush, would for some reason end up being taken to the office and the principal would leave...and we'd make out like bandits on his desk... possibly more if I put my Alarm clock under the stairs."

"You and Kitty?"

"Unh-uh" Lance whispered as he leaned in. ---Sweet Jesus YES! --- "You".

The kiss was slow and hot and it made Lance go all tingly and fluffy in his gut. And it made Scott feel hot and need more and get really, really aggressive.

---Talk about roles reversed--- Scott's brain said. ---But what a way to reverse rolls---

Lance's hands were on his hips, snaking around him to pull him closer. "I waited forever for that" Lance managed when they broke free. "Since when are you gay by the way?"

"I'm kinda bi really" Scott shrugged. "You?"

"Ditto...didn't realize it until I saw you in your battle gear...then everything was out the window and I realized guys could be hot and I was denying it forever. And believe me, the leather battle suit you wore during the Blockades made for a HELL of a stronger quake. Sexual tension, geometric tension and nothing stays standing"

"Hmm" Scott said. "Actually I slept with a few guys"

"Ditto...who?"

"I don't know who you slept with!" exclaimed Scott. "What are you some sort of—yes you probably are"

"No who did you sleep with?"

"Ugh...this'll come back to bite me I know it" Scott said putting his forehead on Lance's shoulder. "Dfinukinan"

"Who?"

"Duncan" Scott repeated. "When we were pissed drunk. He's straight, but we did it a few times...meaningless, drunken and pretty ho-hum"

"Who else?"

Scott shook his head. "Guy called Jack Winters...and...I don't want to talk about it"

Lance didn't pry. "I slept with Pi," he said. "And might I state for the record that he's super fast at a lot of things but not the---more important ones"

"Uww" Scott said, musing at the thought. "I should call over and see him and Evan"

"You into that?"

"Possibly" shrugged Scott.

"What about...here?" Lance asked tilting his head at the office floor.

"Maybe" Scott said. "But—I – Am – Not – About – To – Put – Out – So – Easy"

He licked Lance's bottom lip and pulled away.

"Damn I am fucking Horny!" Lance moaned.

"Keep it in your trousers" Scott said as he opened the door. "I'm sceptical about you... I have to wonder if all you're after is Sex"

"I'm a guy of course I'm after sex"

Scott shrugged and walked away. "I'll catch you around" he called.

"Where do you live?"

Scott turned and faced him. "San Fran" he shrugged. "Maybe we'll meet each other there. I like Chinatown"

Lance watched him leave and pulled out his phone. He dialled the number.

"Hello?" a voice came.

"Kit Kat?"

"Lance!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm in the MIDDLE of my training! What have I told you, this time is phone free zone!"

"Then why do you keep it on?"

"I'm a working girl, gotta pay the rent, gotta make the cut and gotta keep business, what's the prob?" she asked.

"I just kissed...are you sitting down?"

"Kissed who? Details!"

"Scott Summers"

"HOLY SHIT!" now that was Un-Kitty-like. Even with her tougher persona.

"Yeah...I know! He seems to want me to pursue him," Lance said. "I mean I was at his side through all the shit during the Blockades and yet he thinks I want to screw and run!"

"Well how many people have you done in the past while?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, I was in hospital for a while" Lance said.

"So what? You screwed the doctors and the nurses! Bedside Manner my butt" snorted Kitty. "You want to get Scott?"

"Definitely"

"Be his friend, win him over..." he could hear Kitty's smile. "And try make him lust after you like you lust after him! I am so jealous" she sighed.

"Why?"

"Coz, all the good ones are either gay, married (not that it stops most of them) or intimidated when I break a cinderblock with my toes" she sniffed.

"Well...do you know how I can win Scott over?"

"Possibly" she said. "Do you want him?"

"Like oxygen"

"Then hop on a flight, the sooner you do, the sooner you can hop on him" Kitty grinned. "And maybe you'll kick some sense into your cousin. Does he not understand I HATE IT when people tell me I'm preppy? I am soooooooo over that!"

"Kitty...I'll see you soon"

"Okay, but I might have murdered my...you're not jerking off are you?"

"NO!"

"Well its just Scott rejected you..."

"Hey he didn't reject me, no one rejects me! He offered a challenge and I accept it"

"Talk to you when you get back" sighed Kitty. "And remember your manners around him, don't kill the spark of a chance just yet".

"Okay...thanks for the vote of confidence Kit"

"I know, I'm wonderful," she giggled. "Now scat I have training and meditation and layouts"

"Arrivederci"

"Ciao"

Lance hung up and removed his black jacket. He swung it over his waist area. ---Damn it Summers" he grumbled. "Couldn't you have at last had some sort of...gigantic overbite? Made oozing green acne? --- He grimaced.

He walked past the gym. Scott was at a podium, talking about how the world was a better place and would grow and survive because of the cooperation between mutants and humans. Everyone agreed, they all knew it and that was how it went. Lance liked this world, it was like his life made sense, after hell, seeing mutants and humans die because of hate...the only answer was for them to work together and...after the world saw death and destruction on the scale because of prejudice and that only working together could stop it...

Everyone found peace. Even Lance Alvers...the guy with the really hard groin...DAMN YOU SUMMERS!

He stomped towards his rental. ---Why are his cute lips and tight ass I knew I should have groped more haunting me! I knew I shouldn't have been coy about it! Now I'm living with regrets ---

He was going to get Scott Summers!

If It Was The Last Thing He Ever Did!

_Finis?_

Review me I crave it. Big thanks to Fallen Angel overlord because he helped me write it and I owe him big time. Should I continue? I had planned to kill multiple characters off but DAMN IT I love them all! Well not Jean she was a pain in the ass and MY GOD did she ever stop whining? And Charlie isn't as cool As Cassie! I know that I should have covered The Blockades and The Catalyst and all that in more detail

But I was in no mood...I needed some sort of mystery I guess

Now move your keester meester! Click the SUBMIT REVIEW up, Click GO! And REVIEW ME!

Ow! Okay! Thank you for the boot in the head Fallen Angel overlord...God we need to abbreviate that.


	2. The Friendship Scene

Act On Impulse (2)

I'm back! And in record time too! I'm on the New Fic Hype. It wears off with lack of reviews and muses. FIGHT THE NEW FIC SLUMP SYNDROME! Donate Now!

Reviews to answer to:

Crazy Chick: Well only one person died there would have been more but I REALLY HATE JEAN and PROFESSOR X MILDLY PEEVES ME. But will Scott get Lance? Or Lance get Scott?

Zee4: Dude I'm a Dude! Yeah it's true I'm a guy but I totally get why you think I'm a girl/chick/femme/babe/woman/lady. On the upside I have pretty good fashion sense. STAY ON THE SUGAR HIGH! And remember. Diet hoho's just wreck your figure at a slower rate. EAT PIXIE STICKS INSTEAD TEEHEEHEEEHEEE (dances around a meadow until Angelo whacks him with a large fly swatter)

And those who review shall see more! Also send good thoughts to my main man Fallen Angel Overlord (hereby dubbed Angelo for short) who reminded me that I had to use the hype now or it would be lost forever

Chapter 2: The Friendship Scene

San Francisco was different now, the Golden Gate Bridge was scorched and battle damaged. There was a section of the city consumed with buildings being repaired by the Builders, a team of mutants and humans who used their skills and talents to rebuild the cities as best they could.

Lance had gotten a Studio Loft and the floor below it. He'd never in his wildest dreams believed he could make it to this place. Anything even remotely like it and in one of the most impressive parts of town. His architectural skills had stemmed from a love of art and the fact he'd mended the old boarding house so often. And then a few books from the library had given him a chance to see what he could do. During the Blockades he'd had to put his studies on Hiatus but now he was a fully qualified one and it only took 3-4 years.

Seriously. The Genoshan school system was a little different from the American anyway. A few exams here and he was done. He tossed his bag into a corner and collapsed backwards onto the sofa with a groan. An air steward and two stewardesses had made eyes at him but he'd been too preoccupied to renew his membership in the Mile High Club.

The phone rang he picked it up and immediately said: "Hey Kitty"

"Lance!" she smiled. "Just calling to see if you're up for lunch? Ashton Kutcher is getting divorced so he baled on lunch and I have a table at a restaurant and no one to go with. Interested?"

"Yeah" he said. "What time?"

"2:30 today"

Lance sat up. "Kitty, Jet lag"

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. "You and you Mile High club. Honestly". Lance stared at the phone in his hand indignantly and then put it back to his ear.

"Actually I was unable to sleep on the flight and I didn't "go MH" this time"

"Mystique? This isn't funny? Or is this Dream?"

"Cut it out Kitty" snorted Lance. "Look I'll meet you for lunch but only if you come and pick me up at 2 because I intend to sleep". He felt Kitty's thoughts welling. "Alone and actually asleep" he said before she could speak. "So good morning"

"See you later" Kitty laughed and hung up. Lance groaned and decided to force himself up stairs to his room. His apartment was white with polished wooden floors and various pieces of art on the walls. Rogue had dragged him to a gallery opening a few months ago and given him instruction on what to buy. To balance it out Kitty had taken him to another place and bought brighter art.

Philippe was out, probably threatening Remy and trying to prove he loved (a word normally not associated with the vamp) Rogue. As for Rogue, she was in the city at a Bram Stoker honour ceremony. Which was where Philippe was.

Lance fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kitty phased through the door and prodded Lance awake. He told her about the state of Bayville high as he got dressed and she feigned interest until they were in the elevator with an old lady and her poodle and a Reverend.

"Okay I don't give a damn – sorry Reverend – about the school details about Scott"

Lance choked and nearly spat his gum into the Reverends hair.

"Did you two screw around or not – sorry reverend?" Kitty pressed.

"What did your friend say Lawrence dear?" the old woman (Mrs Fern) asked.

"She asked if I flew around on my trip back to Bayville Mrs Fern" Lance said clearly and loudly. The old woman smiled and nodded while the reverend stared at Lance. His eyes declared: "I may put up with mutants but not your kind".

"Seriously Lance I'm tired of damn –sorry – well waiting for you to get around to the matter at hand god damn it! Sorry Reverend. Did you find out if Scott is gay?"

"What did she say Lawrence?" Mrs Fern asked blankly.

"She asked if I did a lot while I was away" smiled Lance as he shot a seething glare at Kitty who was shifting slightly from the Reverends gaze. Mrs Fern got out of the elevator and that left the scandalized Reverend with the Bible (which had moved from under his arm up to his chest and held in both hands). "Goodbye Mrs Fern" he called and then turned on Kitty as the doors shut. "You are very lucky she has a hearing problem in confined spaces" he said.

Kitty gave a broad grin and gently pushed him aside. "So did you really just kiss him?" Lance nodded. "And you didn't do anything else? Not even groping or partial nudity?"

"Nope" Lance said. "Well a little groping. He has a tight rear, nice and muscled, the war bodysuit didn't do it justice". The Reverend had begun reading a chapter. Kitty sighed and poked the man in the neck. He collapsed.

"I can't help it. He was starting to annoy me" she sniffed.

They left the elevator and unconscious Reverend and walked out to the car that Kitty had waiting, a large black car with a chauffeur waiting. "It's the work car," she said. "I decided to take it out today, normally I'd just drive myself but ya know" she shrugged.

Lance slid in and then so did Kitty. Kitty was wearing a dark purple sweater with a wide neck that just slightly bared her shoulders, a pair of flared jeans with lace patterns on the ends, a beaded leather belt and another of silver segments and her hair held up by a round silver clasp. She opened a Compaq and gave her cheeks a subtle bash of the puff.

"So you and Scott played the groping game?"

"Yeah" he said as they drove past the piled up debris of buildings they'd buried a Horseman under (A/N: Last Chapter DF ;) near the start) in the attack on the city. It wasn't a pretty sight. The body was not one anyone was willing to risk touching and even HAZMAT would wither eventually on contact because of the strength of the mutant power.

The car cruised down the streets. Car factories had gone into overdrive to create the electrical car now and also begun working with a new metal-looking alloy that was plastic based. They didn't want to risk the return of Magneto. The streets were filled with cars, true and they looked like the cars from the past, true but they were eco-friendly and a whole lot less Magneto-friendly.

"What was the kiss like?"

"It was" Lance sighed and lay back in the seat. "Like someone set off fireworks in my brain opened a free bar on my tongue and started dancing a cha-cha under my skin. I don't know why I didn't pass out I felt all mushy inside."

Kitty got a funny look in her eyes. "Awwwwww!" she said.

Lance recoiled. "I don't like that look Pryde," he said.

"You're in love!"

"Hey I don't fall in love. I get laid!"

"I bet you even told him you had that crush in school! And during the X-terminators"

"Yeah but I want to get into his pants"

"Lance. I haven't forgotten that phone call. You. Love. Scott. Summers"

"Oh look we're here!" Lance said. "Let's go" the chauffeur held the door open and Kitty grabbed her purse to launch after Lance Alvers.

They were seated swiftly (to avoid Kitty's wrath) and Lance scanned the menu, aware Kitty's eyes were boring into his brain. "Is the salad any good?"

"I'm a vegetarian," she said, not breaking her gaze. "I take what I can get, but its good."

"What about the duck medallions?"

"Again. I'm vegetarian" she shut her menu. "Spill Lance. Do you love him?"

"Uh" a cute waiter with a tan and big blue eye saved Lance from answering. "Hey" Lance smiled flirtatiously. "I'll have the duck medallions with the salad, the smoked salmon and a beer," he said. The waiter smiled coyly.

"Hey, quit imagining him naked for five seconds" Kitty said to Lance. "As for you waiter boy. He's cutting back on the sex in the backrooms at break time. I'll have the salad, the pasta with spun sauce and a white wine. Slip him your number on a napkin but don't hold your breath and Lance stop that"

Lance was playing with a breadstick. Kitty looked at him meaningfully as she karate chopped it in two. Both Lance and the waiter swallowed nervously and the waiter went to get their food.

"Look answer me as straight as you can queer guy," she said. "Do. You. Love. Scott?" Lance winced and looked around for a distraction. Alas there were none and finally.

"Yes" he sighed. "He makes me want to be a better person and until now I thought that was a clich

"Or only happened in movies, books and-slash-or fan fiction written by odd folks with nothing better to do" (A/N: I couldn't resist) Kitty said.

"Yeah, kinda" he nodded.

"Then" Kitty said as she took a breadstick. "We have to win him over". She deftly bit it and crunched it with a smile. Lance grinned. This was a powerful ally.

Scott wanted Lance out of his head. He and Lance were opposites.

He was a long-term relationship guy. Lance was promiscuous.

Scott was an honest relationship guy. Lance often had 4 or 5 on the go at once.

Scott dressed primly. Lance believed clothing optional

Scott liked meaningful relationships. Lance thought group sex was a form of therapy.

Scott wanted love. Lance wanted to get laid.

This was complicated. Scott sat at his desk and massaged his temples. Bobby entered looking incredibly pleased with himself and walking funny. "What's making you so happy?" Scott asked.

Bobby smiled. "Well I was exhausted last night and John asked me to come over to his office. And when I got there, tired and worn out he pushed me over a desk and put whipped cream on my-"

"No thanks" Scott cut in. "Not listening."

"But then he-"

"Zip" Scott said. "I really amn't in the mood. Mystique called me in three hours after I got to sleep. It killed me she even woke me up back in Bayville a half-an-hour before the plane I was supposed to catch was taking off!"

Bobby looked at Scott. "You wanted to have sex," he said.

"I did not," Scott said indignantly. "It's only been two weeks since I broke up with Darius I amn't interested in another relationship just yet!"

"You should consider it, maybe you'd loosen up if you were getting some," the water cooler said coldly (and at room temperature too).

Conversations with inanimate objects were a usual occurrence here. Mystique loved the ability to give her mass and density a slight alteration and to even transform into (non-functioning) inanimate objects. It was still relatively new

"This doesn't help employee relations," Bobby said coolly.

"I care, really" Mystique said as she transformed into her blue skinned self, wearing a black business suit. "Summers, the murders in Chinatown. Deaths rose to 4 over the past few nights. The Rainy Day killer looks like either a non-discriminating human or mutant. Its not self-defence and its definitely not race related."

"Two mutants, two humans" a voice said. Two men entered, one was around Scott's age and the other was a little younger. The Elder was Indian with black hair and smouldering eyes. The other was blonde and smiling.

"Agents Cameron and Sharra" the blonde said. "I'm Davis and this is Neal."

"Pleasure" Scott said as he, Mystique and Bobby shook their hands.

"We're from the offices in Washington," explained Neal. "People a scared in Washington. Two mutants as powerful as these two and two humans in peak physical condition. And all in a short space of time"

"So short and so clean that we've got zip to go on" Davis said in an Australian drawl.

"And all they have in common is Chinatown, the stabbing pattern and mutilation and the fact it was raining" Bobby said. "Wiping away all the clues we could have used."

Scott nodded. "We have to catch whoever this is," he said.

"It's due to rain again tomorrow night" Mystique said. "We need to find a pattern now" she was firm on that point. Neal and Davis nodded in agreement. Mystique entered her office and slammed the door sending a pane of glass to the ground in shards.

"Monday at 3:20" Jamie called from his desk as he pulled up a marker board marked "Broken Glass Pane Pool". He circled his name. "Pay up everybody".

His dupes walked around the room, hands out for "donations" and grudgingly they were handed to the grinning clones. Scott looked at the four pictures and shivered at the mutilated bodies that had been broke and cast into assorted shapes. He shook his head. "Oh God we have to catch this scum" he said

"We will" Amara said as she walked over and put down the magazines. "Speaking of which you do know you're one of the only three guys who doesn't go looking for porn from whoever gets the magazine rota?"

Scott shrugged and glanced at the magazines she was handing out. She handed him a copy of Moment magazine. It was the phoenix of Time magazine and had been started by the survivors of a Magneto attack.

"I don't believe it," he grumbled. "The Power of the Petros family?"

On the cover were Natasha, Dominic and Lance. He tossed it onto his desk with a groan and went about investigating their files on the killings. Seconds later he shut the dossier and with all the casual manner he could muster opened the article.

Great.

All he needed.

Shirtless Lance and Shirtless Dominic with Bikini-wearing Natasha on the shores of Genosha. Now he had to find where Mystique had put the real water cooler and get cold water STAT!!!

TBC

Lance is after the handsome Mr Summers. By becoming his friend? Things could get complicatedâ€especially when Lance is pulled into the investigationâ€why all the better to screw you withâ€tee-hee

(Gets bucket of water dumped on him) Angelo darlingâ€lighten up (Ice water splashes down) okay I get the idea cool off.

Angelo: Just review him and I'll not have to turn on the water heater

DF: Eep! ! And he'd do it too!

Angelo: Of course I would.

And don't forget! Tell me what you think of the characters tips welcomed but reviews make me feel all sunshine fuzzy inside...and give me the strength to battle Mr Negativity--ahhhh it burns! The water burns! Who let him near the water heater AGGGGH!


	3. The Coffee House Scene

Act On Impulse 3

Zee4: Sweet fan girl...thanketh you! I hope this explains why Kitty acts so tough there's a slight explanation I should have put in earlier I guess... Angelo confiscated my Pixie sticks (looks around nervously flaky surfer boy...). AND FINALLY I GOT A COOKIE...sadly...it's...stuck in the review screen AND I CAN'T GET IT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Enjoy the chapter and mucho thanks for the reviews! They've kept me alive! And sustained my plot-bunny!

Crazy Chick: Fan Girl how I love thee... You'll see the murderer soon but it won't be an easy capture. And (frown óó) Lance is more then a naughty plaything! Okay so he should be that on the show (RIP I believe). But still he'll be helping out in a non dirty way too...and the dirty way teeeheeee (drool mental image)

YAY! I got reviews...but I crave more or my muse-bunny dries up and I start sexually harassing Angelo. Also a big "Not-Slash-but-Do-Read" for CATgrl whose fics I enjoyed...even if they're not slash...don't ask me why I just did. And remember to send good Karma to Fallen Angel Overlord, he has a lot of fics that I insisted there be slash undertones in and he wrote a nice Beyblades fic that's still ongoing and based on Yaoi that he wrote at my request!

Anyway Angelo's heating up that water because he doesn't like me yammering and I sent him an animé sketch and...

Angelo: Oh DF...

DF: I amn't coming out of the press

Angelo: But I have a box of chocolates for you!

DF: Really? (Hops out and gets splashed) AUGH! IT BURNS! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Angelo: No it doesn't its tepid.

DF: Oh... -- IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE! AUGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Chapter 3: The Coffee House Scene

Mocha Nation was a nice coffee house. The usual gold lighting and shades of brown and pale yellow with some deep red...autumnal, yeah, that was the word. Scott sat in a corner booth and reminisced. On... Life. Love. Lance.

He didn't expect Lance to pursue him; he'd just been after a lay and Scott had made him work for it. That was a no-no. The unfortunate result was now Scott was unbearably...well...horny.

"Hi Scott" a cheerful voice said. Jubilation Lee owned the coffee house; she displayed her art on it having used her first three commissions to buy it. She put the coffee on the table.

"Jubes I didn't order this," he said.

"No, but he did" she said and pointed at a tanned man with a goatee and red sweater. "25, bisexual art reporter for The Gallery magazine. Major into-you-vibe Scotty 2 Hotty". Jubilee wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh...I...I don't know if I can accept" he stammered.

Jubilee narrowed her eyes and sat in beside him. "Okay spill you're sending me a wave of unusual behaviour" she said. "So let me take a guess..." she narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to one side. "You saw your ex with a new beau?" Scott shook his head. "You had guilty but body-ravaging-19-on-the-Richtor sex with some random man?" Scott's eyebrows raised behind his shades. "Okay...you had a threesome with two hot guys but one of them was a colleague and you had to face him at the water cooler?"

"NO!"

"Well you're distraught about something"

Scott flushed. "Okay I need to tell someone...look not here" he murmured.

"Come on" Jubilee said as she handed him the gift coffee dragged him towards the stairs to her exhibition rooms on the upper floor. Everything was white with paintings and sculptures by Jubilee and aspiring artists all over the place.

"Here we are" she whispered, the quiet was contagious and most came here for a pensive thought and philosophising. "So...what is it?"

Scott bit his lip and looked around. "Is this--"

"No its been there forever now spill" Jubilee snapped giving a vague wave at the sculpture he'd tried to use to distract her. "What is it that's crawled up your ass and died?"

Scott flinched. "It didn't die and it didn't exactly crawl," he muttered. Jubilee strained to hear. "Okay...I habbawertrim"

"You hauled an orang-utan?"

"No I hasixteem" he murmured

"Had sixteen? Sixteen what?"

"NO! Look I...I...last night I' dinorsemanmislip"

"What? You had a horse mantis clip?" Jubilee repeated with a shake of her ears

"I had a wet dream, a sex dream an ORGASM IN MY SLEEP," hissed Scott. He and Jubilee paused and smiled at the pair of nuns. "Afternoon sisters" Scott choked out before avoiding the reproachful glares (A/N: Neither I nor Angelo get on with religious institutions...except maybe Buddhism. For separate reasons)

"Oh God!" gasped Jubilee. She began to vibrate with laughter. She was snorting from holding it in as they sat on the bench...that she soon fell off. "Scott...oh..."

"Jubes I haven't had...one...in over a year and a half! The last one was during my odd Val Kilmer-Chris O Donnell stage!" Jubilee picked herself up and adjusted her purple skirt over the baggy blue jeans and then checked her white top under the bright yellow hooded top with no sleeves and a zip up the front.

She'd died her hair blue, pink and red at one side in a discreet fashion and also coloured in her shoes with erasers to match the overly bright beads on her wrists and neck (one of which was always edible for a quick sugar shot).

"Okay...was it better then the Batmobile?"

"Yeah" he said sheepishly.

"Ohhhhhh" Jubilees eyes widened. "Tell"

Scott moved apprehensively and chewed on his lip. "Okay..." he murmured. "Well I'm at the office..." Jubilee bit into a liquorice bracelet, her eyes wide and not moving from his face. "And then I get this intercom message saying I have a visitor and then he walks in a long leather jacket, loose white shirt and really tight leather pants and...he tells me I'm working too hard and he just gets my clothes off in the blink of an eye and...wham! I'm lying on my desk getting the cool back rub...okay intensely hot back rub with oil and then he flips me over and starts placing kisses down my chest and..."

"Stop now and I'll give you an early 4th of July," whispered Jubilee. "You aren't that cruel!"

Scott swallowed. "And then he's sucking and kissing my body as he moves down my body and his fingers are in me and he's massaging a much more interesting part of my anatomy and then he takes off his shirt and pants and silk boxers and just...goes in, I wrap my legs around him and he holds my wrists down and..." Scott was shivering in excitement. "And we're just screwing on my desk...loudly... and then I see these fireworks as we hit the spot, him sucking and thrusting and..."

He cut off and took deep breaths.

"What? WHAT?" Jubilee exclaimed.

"I woke up," muttered Scott. "With messy sheets tangled around me and a cold sweat"

"So you're in denial that you could possibly... have a wet dream?"

"No I...I just...don't know why it happened!" Scott said.

"Uh well when a man gets a happy thought it goes to his..."

"No I know that much I meant...why all of a sudden? I haven't seen any new movies or anything...no fantasies I can think of" Jubilee coughed out something like "-off at six" or "Office nix".

"Look Scott it must be someone you know...and that means you can probably do them and get it out of your system...Bobby's gotten a studly rating on the muffin-meter lately..."

"He's bonking John"

"I can spell threesome...can you?"

"Its not him"

"Then Who?"

"Lance! Lance!" Lance rubbed his forehead and sat up. Kitty's office was covered with pictures and framed magazine covers. It was cluttered around the desk and shelves behind it. There were takeout boxes in the bin and Lance was reminded again that she had no one to go home to and spent more time here then anywhere else.

"LANCE?" he smiled as the familiar tanned figure appeared.

"NATASHA!" he exclaimed and rushed to hug his cousin. They were quite alike, both tall and lean with sallow skin and dark hair. Natasha's fell in waves to her shoulders and she had a small scar on her collarbone from an attack by a mutant.

She was dressed in a purple halter-top, black trousers and Doc Martins with her usual beads and bangles around her wrists and a stone-bead necklace around her neck. Her blue eyes glimmered. "So how's my favourite Geographical manipulator?"

"I'm fine...fan mail from that magazine article is pouring in" he said.

"Yes I know that was my one bikini shot."

"What are you doing back from Genosha?" Lance asked. Natasha smiled and rounded the desk. Lance frowned...that was a strange smile he'd only seen a few times.

"Well Evan and Pie's funeral...I mean wedding...and then of course there's the Genoshan relief aid ball and after that I have to attend an autopsy of Magneto and Xavier's bodies and then I finish off by setting up an X-corporation Genoshan embassy here"

"Wait...X-corporation? I thought you were working on the clearing of the cities?"

"I am," she said. "But I am now Cassandra's right hand woman..." she grinned. "The building plan starts after Pietro and Evan's wedding" she smiled. "So you'll be heading there to over see it. They love the ideas" she smiled.

Lance twitched his lips. That cut into Operation: Befriend and Bed. "That's great!" he said. He hugged her and she giggled. "I'm so glad to see you"

"YOU ARE, LIKE, THE BIGGEST LUG NOT I'VE EVER MET"

"GO PHASE A GAG ON YOU BEVERLY HILLS REJECT"

Natasha and Lance took off down the row of offices and into the boardroom just in time for Kitty to throw a camera at Dominic's head. Dominic was the image of Lance but he had blue eyes and his hair was less unruly. He also dressed more neatly.

"When he said he had a meeting with Kitty I knew something would go wrong," Natasha muttered. Dominic ran an exasperated hand through his hair and glared at Kitty. She returned it with equal fervour and grabbed her suitcase. She marched out.

Dominic sat in at the long table near the framed "Glamour!" covers. "Why did I go into business with that idiot?" he grimaced. Lance frowned but stayed quiet. "I have nothing against her per say," sighed Dom. "But she is totally irrational. I know we hate each others guts but...its getting ridiculous now"

"Why? What was this fight about?" asked Natasha.

"Should the title be in red or blue this next issue" Dom said holding up two covers with lead model Allison Dane on the cover in a slinky black dress.

"Oh for the love of..." Natasha growled and clipped her twin across the head.

"I'm going to catch up with Kitty, she and I have some work to do"

"Wait...she's working with you?" Dom asked.

"Not on the magazine" sighed Lance. "We have a love-life operation on"

Natasha and Dominic shrugged and Lance walked away.

Kitty was beating the punch bag ferociously. "You okay?"

"Fine!" she snarled as she beat the bag around. "Your cousin is a jackass"

"I'll assume Dominic and agree" Natasha said as she walked past swiftly. Lance grinned and walked in. He stopped and picked up the picture on Kitty's desk.

"So what are we doing about Scott?" Lance asked, still holding the picture.

"Are you sure you're cut out for the work?" Kitty asked as she gave a spinning kick to the bag and knocked it into a pirouette. "You usually just hop on and hop off..."

"You're the last one to ask me if its worth it Kitty" Lance said. "I know that's what you were asking..." she turned and looked at the picture. "Peter wasn't an easy love for you to work on but you tried"

"And then I lost him when that bitch Damask Steed mentally peeled away at his brain" Kitty said coldly as she put the photo back in the desk, the frame thudding as it landed in the papers.

Damask. He'd never seen Kitty so angry and hate filled. Peter Wisdom had joined the main X-terminator team. Saved Wanda, Philippe, Mystique and a few other mutants with paranormal powers from a Paranormal Research Centre he'd worked in so Magneto and Xavier couldn't find anything in it.

He'd been heading for thirty and Kitty was just 18 despite her excelled grades and years. It had been before the Big Day then and she was in college. They'd grown close; he'd been impressed with her martial arts skill and cheerful nature. They'd been in love.

But it hadn't lasted. An attack on the Hellfire Club had faced them off against the Hellions (who were killed by Magneto and a man named Fitzroy) and then the Inner Circle of the English Hellfire Club. Damask had released a lycanthrope mutant called Van Roem on them (the Black rook apparently) and then a mutant called Feral. Lance remembered how Wanda had blasted Van Roem with a binding so Philippe could put him threw a wall and let Kitty stun gun him.

Kitty had done that...but Feral had gotten close and slashed at her. She was separated in the fight and Damask had sent her bladed chains at the girl. Peter put himself in their path and been killed to save Kitty in a horribly clichéd yet tragic and romantic way. Kitty had snapped Feral's spine with a powerful kick and in her vengeful rage...she'd murdered Damask.

Damask had been running but she couldn't escape Kitty who intercepted her and phased a hand through the woman's cerebral cortex and disrupted the impulses. Killing her swiftly and with all the pain she could manage.

Kitty had never been the same since. She'd been less valley-girl and more ninja-woman with a dark side. She just wasn't Kitty so much anymore.

"Your cousin is infuriating"

"I know..."

"Listen...invite Scott and his friends to our fund raiser for Genosha" she said as she retrieved a red envelope from her desk. "We'll work from there."

"How do I get it to him?" asked Lance.

Kitty sat him down in the sofa. "There's but one way grasshopper," she said sagely as she phased her hands through the desk. "Big Yellow Book" she dropped the enormous time on his lap and flashed a smile.

Lance was taking breaths. "You could have smashed a key component to this plan" he grated.

"Get looking dear boy," Kitty said.

Scott found the envelope when he went home and recognized it as Kitty and Dominic's magazine. He bit his lip...wondering if Lance would attend and who he could take...and if he even wanted to go.

The envelope ended up with all his files on the murders on the coffee table while he slept soundly.

TBC

Well? Review me and tell me what you thing. Do you like Dominic and Natasha? Is the future a nice place? Are you sad Peter Wisdom is DeadDeadDead? And to answer the question: No Jubilee does not run the café on her own. You'll meet her co-owner next chapter. And he's someone you should know. Give it a think and take a guess who runs the business with her!

Angelo: I'm happy to be helping you...but you neglected your Murderer sub-plot and how will Architect-Lance help?

DF: Well Lance is more then an Architect (much more drool) he'll be helpful in a few ways.

Angelo: Eww Innuendo...

DF: Want to help me check my Hardware? What do you say?

Angelo: I say stop with the innuendo

DF: Phneh


	4. The Party Scene

Act On Impulse 4

The Party Scene

Scott picked up the invite marked from Glamour magazine and instinctively had the small Yorkshire terrier he'd picked up from the Agencies pound. He was a damn good bomb sniffing dog but too small to qualify with its stubby legs. "Okay Bowzer what's in it?"

The dog barked happily and licked Scott's face. Taking that as a good sign he opened the letter and pulled out the trendy black and red invite. "You are cordially – who do I really know that says cordially? – Invited to the Glamour Magazine party for the Genoshan Aid fund...Kitty," he sighed. "I have to RSVP in the negative". He'd tried to throw away the letter, but eventually he'd asked his dogs opinion.

"Okay, you win I'll RSVP in the positive" he sighed. In the back of his head a nagging voice asked: "Will Lance be there?" He decided he'd call someone to have that little voice put down.

"Okay Lance" Kitty said as she sat in yoga position. "Cleanse your thoughts of all impurity--- well this is you so I won't hold my breath - - - and let the serenity fill you."

"I want to do the horizontal mambo with Summers"

Kitty gave a groan and relented. She turned off the CD player of relaxing ocean noises. "All right honey" she said. "I totally get the "neediness" issues and accept and move on. But can you please stop the 1-track mind bit? It's mildly nauseating and pretty pathetic."

"He's so hot," said Lance. They were in her apartment, the stylish penthouse suite overlooking a small park. "The soft, well-cut hair, the cute nose, the pouty lips, the slim shoulders, the firm pecs and abs, the narrow hips, the long legs and tight ass... I'll bet he has a really big-"

"Probably you'd notice in the old battle costume" Kitty said to cut him off. "So what's the deal? Are you going to try being civil at the party tonight?"

"Okay, but you have to remind me not to stare at him" Lance sighed. The phone started ringing. "Will I get that?"

Kitty put the phone on speaker. "Hello? Katherine Pryde speaking"

"Kitty"

"Ugh Dominic"

"You're such a nice partner," he said sarcastically. "I'm fine thanks, working all night and all day trying to work out the next cover! But hey let's ignore it? You're already started on that campaign!"

"Put it with that stick up your ass Dominic" Kitty said. "What do you want?"

"Look, okay the covers tonight, the board is deadlocked and you have a deciding vote so choose a freaking cover for print!"

"LOOK" snapped Kitty. "I'll TAKE my TIME and be as SLOW or as FAST as I want!"

"God you are such a cranky little-"

The line went dead as Kitty phased a hand through the phone. "I have credit at the phone repair store" she added off Lance's look. "Now. Let's go shopping"

"You're such a valley girl"

"Yes but one with a platinum card and black belt"

Scott groaned as Mystique called the staff together. "Jamie, the killer struck again last night. A male, African American, bald, wearing glasses and non-mutant" she put the picture up on the board with the others. "I can't see a pattern. Can you?"

Everyone shifted uneasily. Mystique nodded. "Thought so. So I called in someone to help. Ms Petros" Natasha advanced from Mystiques office. She was dressed in a suit, her scandalously short dark purple skirt and tight double-breasted jacket and wearing her hair up. "Natasha Petros everyone who wasn't an X-terminator. Ms Petros was once called Lady Aura. Men on the team will be reprimanded for approaching her and women too. Ms Petros has proven an excellent strategist and profiler for Genosha during the rampage of a certain mad swordsman".

Vargas. Rogue had apparently put an end to it during her art tour there. Natasha smiled at everyone. "Well. Let's see," she said. "Having read this file I think our killer thinks themselves sane though they're totally mad. At first when I saw the first two deaths I believed a sadistic Jack The Ripper copycat but then I found murder 3 to be more like the poisonings of La Voisin in France... the fourth was similar to that of Sabertooth, brutal and savage yet the fifth seems to have been almost too easy for the killer...as if the strangulation was...simply..." Natasha frowned. "A technicality. Ladies and Gentlemen this man was a boxer, not a wimp, he was easily killed, his fist and toes are without any sign of putting up a fight or at least not enough of one to create marks."

Natasha took a marker and wrote down two words. Armed and Unarmed. "I think our killer is a mutant who's getting stronger and stronger," she murmured. "And I think she's gone after these people because of a pattern we just can't see without a key component."

Scott looked at her. "She?"

"They then"

"Why she?"

"Do you need to ask?" Natasha asked as she held up the strand of hair. "This is Aura you're talking to love". She sighed. "I don't think there'll be another murder tonight, the rain is a cover, the murders are outside in a place with shelter from being seen but not from the rain, washing away most of the evidence if not all. Diluting whatever remains"

"The DNA tests on the hair have been...inconclusive" Mystique said.

"So we're still flying blind," Scott murmured. "The genes from the hair can't give us much?"

"Only that is a particularly toxic brand of hair spray," Natasha said. "It "kills" the hair in some ways but gives it bounce and colour at the same time. High fashion in its cheapest form."

Scott looked out the window. The sky was cloudless...no rain. Thankfully.

Kitty climbed out of the limo and smiled at the crowds. She'd done a few movie bits with Dana about 3 months ago and gotten a bit of a following. The people were at the party to see any stars that came along. She blew a kiss to one starry eyed man and glanced at Lance who was following her. He was dressed in a blue silk shirt and tight black jeans.

"These pants are cutting circulation off to important parts of my body" he said.

"But they accent that bubble butt so well!"

Kitty was dressed in a lilac dress with a high collar that was open at the front leading to the gap above her breasts to show off the silver choker around her neck. It was sleeveless with a white silver-buckled belt resting on her hips. The bead studded ankle bands of her spaghetti-strap heels glimmered like diamonds as she made her walk down the catwalk.

The music was playing, a top DJ made sure of that and there were 1/4 price drinks all around. "KITTY!" Jubilee came dashing over and hugged Kitty. "It's great to see you again!"

"I saw the article in the Times" Kitty said. "Another successful sell! That picture was heavenly! Or at the very least purgatorial." She grinned and Jubilee pointed at the seats.

"Come on! Join!" Jubilee said. "We're drinking heavily off the cheap but high quality booze"

"Waitress! Cosmo!" Kitty shouted as she caught Lance's wrist and dragged him over with her.

"Anyway" Jubilee said. "Pena Colada's ahoy" she ushered them to a booth. Lance stared and Scott stared back. Kitty and Jubilee looked knowingly at one another then Jubilee cleared her throat. "Lance-y I hope that's a phone in your pocket."

"Only if it's an old military walkie-talkie" he smirked.

Scott looked intently at his beer. In the darkness it was impossible to tell if he was blushing or not. He'd seen those old walkie-talkies and they were big...he really shouldn't be thinking about that.

He paused as he saw a familiar shape getting up on stage.

"My names Dana Harvey" the British girl said. "Of course you all know that. So I'll cut to the chase...here's a little song because I'm being paid thousands to attend this party" she smiled.

"Dana's here!" Jubilee squealed as the music began. "OH! Let's dance" she looked around. "I swear, my partner takes forever to close up our business—there he is" she scampered over to her boyfriend and dragged him over.

"Hi Ray" everyone chorused. He'd died his hair pink and green this time. They'd given up hoping for it to stay one colour a long time ago. Jubilee planted a smacker on his cheek. "Okey Dokey let's hit the dance floor" everyone wound up grabbing someone and dragging him or her in a chain onto the floor as Dana began.

Scott found Kitty and Jubilee had caught him and pulled him up to stand beside Lance. Dominic and Natasha rushed over to join in.

_Are we meant to be? Really fated to be? _

Dana had her back to the dance floor as she sang the words unaccompanied. Suddenly she spun as the lights flashed on.

Once upon a time I was in love

Cupid went and gave –my-heart-a-shove

I thought it was true, wished it was real

All it was, was you sex – appeal!

Lance watched as Scott moved, his hips were hypnotic...and so slender...He was wearing a black shirt, the coat over in the booth and the hip-hugging jeans loose on his hips. Lance was dancing but---Scott was cuter at it. Lance was just more aggressive.

I find another way

To fight another day

Live my life the way I want to

Do the things I wish and want to

Save my soul to be set free

Won't be a limb gonna be me

Dana was burning up the crowd, magnetic particles spun in the air. Her purple eyes and tinted hair glowed under the lights. Scott was moving so perfectly...Lance wanted so badly to just grab him, drag him to a storeroom and have his wicked, wicked, very-wicked, way with him.

If you think I need to be attached

Our mind and feelings obviously aren't matched

I'm a rock, a diamond, and a stone

I'm no one else's I am all my own

The dance floor was packed, the digital donations counter was rising and the night was still young. Kitty and Jubilee grinned as Lance and Scott danced not with but near each other.

Who's to say,

I can't have it my way?

I'm not a fool I know the earth

But I'm no fool I know my worth

Stand back get out of my way

On my own I'll win the day

If you think I need to be attached

Our mind and feelings obviously aren't matched

I'm a rock, a diamond, and a stone

I'm no one else's I am all my own

Scott brushed against Lance and sparks flew in the back of Lance's head. He was so close behind Scott (admittedly not in the way or state of dress he'd hoped to be in but he'd take what he could get...) his lips ghosted over Scott's earlobe before he stepped away from the other man who was just as affected by the music as Lance was.

You know the way it seems to be

Every time I find love it consumes me

I want a man who respects my ways and my life

Will treat me like and equal before and after I'm his wife

Or I could stand alone without a gold ring

My heart and soul could take wing

Fly me away to the land of dreams

I'm not tied down at all it seems

If you think I need to be attached

Our mind and feelings obviously aren't matched

I'm a rock, a diamond, and a stone

I'm no one else's I am all my own

Dana's movements were majestic and elegant. She was swift and decisive in her dance routine, the crowd loved it. The backing singers and band were enjoying themselves and Dana didn't seem like the girl who'd helped face off against Magneto, Xavier, Onslaught and Apocalypse...

Lance stifled the jealousy as he turned back to find Scott was currently dancing with two buff surfer boys and a member of the latest bubble-gum pop girl band. Lance was about to go blazing over when he remembered not to make it to easy...that and the cute blue-skinned actor moving close to him helped stifle a need to go after the courting people of Scott and instead acted nonchalant...

For.

NOW

It's my prerogative to be my own

A real person of flesh and bone

I want love but not if the price...

Is to lose myself for the shower of rice

I hope that we can someday elect

A Congress for mutual respect

Be equal that's my rule

Let's burn it all down but keep it cool

The band hit a final run and then Dana gave a bow. The camera's flashed and crowd screamed, scrabbling to get an autograph. Lance now had five guys and two girls around him and Scott had gone back to the booth with a fistful of phone numbers.

Dominic looked at Kitty. "I think this went well"

"Yeah" she nodded. "You did—a good job"

Dominic smiled at her. It wasn't a cocky Lance Alvers smile. It was a slow slightly shy Dominic Petros smile. "Well...you weren't exactly useless," he said. "You organized Dana Harvey"

"And don't forget" she laughed, tapping him on the nose and returning to her friends.

"Mmm hmmm" Natasha mused.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing" Natasha said. "Just me being Lady Aura..."

Dominic frowned as his twin sister sauntered over to the group.

TBC

Okay! Thanks to all my reviewers: Crazy Chick and Zee4 have stood by me since the beginning and I am so thankful I'm blowing pink bubbles for them, CATgrl I love you darling but I amn't sure if you can handle this...still loving your fics through. Kari Anna... Peter/Harry...I love it, I crave it you write it so well. So Kari Anna didn't review but I needed to mention her! Anyway review!

Do you guys want to hear more about the past few years of their lives? If so tell and I'll include some stuff.


	5. The Grim Memory Scene

ACT ON IMPULSE 5

Reviews still sparse…will fading am feeling dazed…must slash Batman Beyond fic of Fallen Angel Overlord…tee-hee-hee…thanks to all who reviewed…concerned Lance, nervous Scott and a flashback all here.

Also check out: and see the forming website that needs slash art input. I have some but not much. Also LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL HERO/VILLAIN RPG AVAILABLE BY LINK THERE it's trying to get started but nothing much has happened. Join if you want to play superhero! Bio's posted on main sight (whenever possible…it's a slow process though any tips are much appreciated). It's Fallen Angel overlords site I just handle Yaoi/slash works and issue challenges (I'll post challenges soon but no one's sent anything in as proof they exist)

Shameless Advertising of other fics: My Galerians fic: Galerians: Elektra

My Yugioh Seto/Joey fic All You Need Is Me

My other X-men (movie) fic A Matter Of Control (Bobby/St. John)

Confessions of Unique Dualities. My slashy fic based in Gotham City with Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Stephanie Whatshername and one or two others to be determined… plus my psychosexual bi-sexual OMC who's definitely there to make Tim consider jumping the fence.

Afklasfkjlasfhkjashfjashfjkashfakjshfjkasfhjkasfhjkasfhjkasfhjaksfha

The Grim Memory Scene

Jkasfhasjkfhsjakhfkashfkjahfjkashfjkhsajkfhasjkfhasjkfhjkashfjkashfjks

Dana hugged Kitty. "How long has it been Kitty?" she laughed. "I am so glad to see you again!" she added. "It's been non-stop touring since I signed the contracts!"

"Well at least you made a detour here!"

Dana shrugged and smiled; her purple-flecked eyes glowed, as did the natural magenta streaks in her hair. "So, anyone heard anything about Genosha lately? I get to play a benefit there in a few weeks. Mutant Survival day and all"

"Well, well, well if it isn't Passionate Purple Patty" a voice said.

"Lance!" Dana smiled and slapped his arm playfully, then noted the blue skinned actor slip a page into Lance's back pocket. "Who's your friend…wait actually he was in some scene with Melissa Joan Hart on that movie…"

"Okay moving on" Lance said as Scott walked up, away from his multi-sex group. "How's the singing going?"

"As well as I like it, but hectic…okay moving on from me…how is everyone?"

"Good" Scott said. He looked at her. "Heard from Michelangelo and Raphael?"

"Rae and Mickey? Yep" Jubilee said. "Mickey-Angelo got off the pills a few months ago and Mack's been working on getting their wedding together since he said he loved her…"

"Ah yes, by the ruined Eiffel Tower when it was raining Shaw limbs" grinned Lance. Everyone fell silent…Lance had nearly died that day…

Dasdhgafgaskgfkjasfjasfjklasflkasfaklsfhafsfhasklfasflkasfjakslflkasfaslkfj

Paris – During The Siege – Operation Eiffel

Scott, Lance, Dana, Michelangelo! Dream's reported 20 casualties and 3 fatalities near the tower. She says she's inside but Shaw is about to charge up the broadcasting relay and boost Charles' signal to every mind on the globe!

Cassandra's voice was clear as a bell. The screen of mental chaff she'd gotten No-Girl to broadcast was blinding Charles to their presence completely. Understood BossLance said.

Lance was dressed in a torn sleeved black T-shirt with a dark grey padding down the front that connected to a silver headset at the back of his head and his blue visor. His grey boots crunched the gravel and he was rooting around in one of the pockets of his grey combats. He pulled the flat device from his pocket, held in his black wire-covered gloves. "I've got the code breaker," he said.

Scott was dressed in a dark blue-leather body suit with short sleeves with a yellow belt and two bandoleers forming an X over his chest. His visor had stripped circuitry at the sides and a mouthpiece attached.

"My brother is in there. And my best friend is in there," Mike said. "We have to hurry, once that telepathic power funnels through my brother he will expire…I can feel his shields being broken by Shaw…"

The connection the twins shared was profound; it surpassed psychic powers and even fraternal instinct. Mike was identical to Rae except he carried himself differently, less warmth and hope in his stride. His grey eyes were filled with despair.

He was dressed in a dark red jacket with a high collar and cuffed sleeves with black bands on them. His black jeans and hiking boots had red stripes on them in moderation. In his gloved hands he held a cylinder of pills. He tapped two into his hands and crunched them in his teeth.

"Are the personalities surfacing?" asked Dana wearily, she was dressed in a costume made of dark purple plates, her hair tied up by a spiked band, her 5-inch heels clicked as she walked towards him.

"They just got loud" Mickey said. "I- If ---I can ---If things get bad I can pull my mental blocks, if they start squabbling over control they may cause my brain to go into Neuro-entropy that'll clear out the tower -"

"Not an option" Scott said. "We all come out alive."

"We'd never be able to look ourselves in the mirror again" Lance said. "Because Mack would disfigure us…and…gouge out our eyes." Mackenzie was also known as Dream. She was a Polymorph who could copy DNA to temporarily use another mutant's abilities as well as become them…

Calmly Dana walked out into the ruins of the Parisian street. Nearby Mystique had led a squad to distract the bulk of Shaw's forces. The Arc De Triumph was smouldering now. Mystique was firing a blaster the size of a small car at the Hellfire Pawns. Bobby and St. John froze and flamed them. Jubilee was causing a display that would have been beautiful had the circumstances not been so disturbing.

Blob body slammed a man and then slung him at his friends. Woodstock was skittering with toad across the Arc De Triumph taking out the floating crafts of the club. Nearby Storm had whipped up a tempest to compliment Cain's path of destruction.

Cain and the X-men…there was a sight.

Scott looked to Lance. "We should move," he said as he climbed up the remains of a tank. Lance scoped the backside clad in leather and willed his hormones to stop pumping so much blood to a certain part of his anatomy.

They hurried towards the tower; the satellite dishes were built onto the frame now. It was macabre… Dana grumbled and looked to the others. "Well?"

"We have to hurry" Mickey said. He sounded in pain. "They've broken Rae's shields! We have very little time!"

Dana sighed. "We need to get in". Scott nodded towards an approaching jeep. It pulled up. Gambit, Philippe and Rogue sat in it.

"Need a left m'seurs et m'selle?" asked Remy.

"Only if I drive" Dana said.

"Ah think we all remember where that'll lead us," Rogue said.

"I may be a vampire-like being" Philippe said in his British-South African lilt. "But a high impact collision will kill me most likely." Dana slipped in beside him. Rogue was at the wheel. Scott grimaced as Lance squeezed into the back beside him, the legs winding up entwined.

Rogue floored the jeep and everyone was jolted backwards as they sped towards the gates of the Eiffel Complex. A/N: cue the theme music from X-men

The corrugated steel gates burst inwards. The guards on the towers turned to take aim, the cards flew through the air and blew them out. Rogue smiled at Remy and instantly Philippe back flipped onto the overhead rail of the jeep.

"I'll cover you," he said.

"Are ya crazy?" exclaimed Rogue. "What if they blow you up?"

"Then you won't have to worry about my funeral" Philippe exclaimed. "And besides death would make things interesting there's always a risk to be found and a thrill to be had and maybe I can prove my worth!" He swung down and kissed Rogue with a gentle haste.

"I didn't drain you," she said touching her lips.

"I've always been immune" Philippe said in a sad whisper. "You just never noticed"

He propelled himself upwards and away. Gambit stared as the young man in the black shirt and pants vanished into the darkness of the iron bars overhead. The cylindrical Ground Hut was built under the tower directly, a pipe of wires with two elevators on either side of it with ladders and catwalks all around rose up through it.

"Gauntlet ahead cher!" Remy exclaimed as dozens of soldiers appeared on the walls and guard towers with power rifles aimed.

"We've got friends" Scott smiled, aware of Lance's proximity…the heat…the tickle of breath on his ear. Pushing all those thoughts away he focused on the task ahead. Philippe swept down on the men surrounded by his Psycho-Manifestations, small black bats with glowing red eyes that fluttered shrieking around him. They were quite deadly, though once outside his sphere of influence they became unpleasant ghosts…

There was a roar and Wolverine came down in a slash that removed the arms of the robotic pawns. Mickey unleashed a psychokinetic bolt that took the form of a shower of shuriken and razed straight through the pawns on a platform. Yuriko ran like a ninja from the rising dust of an energy blast of Gambits that had blown open a wall. She leapt away from a stream of bullets and launched herself up a wall slashing pawns to ribbons with her nails.

"I'll get the door," Lance said. The quake he sent out buckled the dome and the doors fell open. "Here we go". (A/N: And cue the Evolution X-men music). Dana launched from the car.

"NOT SO FAST" the barrier of light sprang up. The blonde man in the white polo neck and suit strode forwards. "Mr Shaw had this barrier installed just for a lame rescue attempt. I'm Donald Pierce and I will be eliminating you today."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because," the arrogant blonde man said. "The only way out of this trap is a lever on this side of the energy". A guard walked over to the lever and pulled it down. Pierce spun.

"Ooops" sighed the guard in a woman's voice. "Silly me, and my lever pulling". The guard turned silver briefly morphing into a young girl with a black Cleopatra haircut and emerald green eyes. She wore a black leather catsuit with a partially open front and no zip. She pulled the shuriken from the bands on her gloved wrists and hurled them at Pierce. He ignored them as they jammed in his chest and lashed a punch at her. Her body shifted away and lashed out bringing her high heel into his head. He grimaced and twitched.

Rogue karate kicked a pawn aside. "Mickey where's Rae?"

Mickey closed his eyes and sensed out his twin. "Upstairs" he said. "Very far upstairs! We have to hurry he's got no mental shields left!"

"One call button coming up" Dana said as the elevator was dragged down to the floor and the doors wrenched open by unseen forces. A power blast from Donald's chest blasted her aside.

Pierce darted towards Rogue and charged an electric bolt on his arm. Philippe was suddenly before him the electricity hit the pale young South-African and he screamed in pain. Then grabbed Pierce by the face and smashed the back of his head through a wall.

"Go" he said to Rogue. "I'll stay back"

"Not without some help," said Dream as she launched into a spinning aerial kick at Pierce and smashed heavily into his stomach. "That's plain crazy."

Lance pulled Scott out of the way of a bolt fired by a Pawn and sent a tremor wave at the man; the pulse shattered the robotic beings floor space and crushed him under the tiles and rubble. "Thanks" Scott said.

Lance shrugged and watched Scott run towards the elevator admiring the movements and then following the handsome backside. "Go" Dream said to Mickey. "Save your brother…avenge the deaths of our friends…" Mickey looked unsure. "GO OR I'LL CUT YOUR MASCULINITY OFF" she snapped.

"If we get out of this alive," he began.

"We will - Go"

"I love you" Mickey managed breathlessly. "I – Love – You… I've needed to say that since forever… I love you. You were always there for me I love you"

Mackenzie paused for a moment. "I can't love people, I killed my own father," she muttered, Mickey looked downcast. "But – damn it you went and changed all that!" she lunged forwards and kissed him passionately then shoved him. "Go save your brother brat" she said and rushed towards Pierce who was hurling balls of energy all around. Mickey felt a surge of vitality and took off towards the elevator. Lance, Scott and Rogue were inside with Yuriko. Wolverine lunged at Pierce whose body deflected the blades.

"I want to help" Scott said.

"You can, by finding Rae" Lance said calmly. Scott looked up at him adjusting his visor and swallowing a funny lump in his throat. The elevator was propelled upwards by Dana who then turned back to dealing with Pierce.

Lance drew his pistol. It was a like a ray gun from n old B-movie in some aspects, but sleeker… he used it when he hadn't got any land to work with. The elevator reached the old Eiffel tower restaurant. A large blue orb of light was glowing in the centre of the room with Rae strapped into a chair, diodes on his temples. Mickey flinched feeling the pain.

"A rather unique device" a voice said. "Similar to Cerebra using the boys brain as fuel." The tall man with the black ponytail was shirtless displaying his muscles… he walked forwards. "Sebastian Shaw… a pleasure…now. Leave"

"Well since y'all insisted," sneered Rogue.

"I don't think we will" Yuriko said as she crossed her arms.

"You will if you know what's best for you. I turn kinetic force into power, all your abilities – telekinesis, energy blasts, punches and kicks – are helpless against me." Rogue looked to Mickey who was clutching his head. "Leave"

"No" Rogue said. Shaw sighed and stamped down. The floor splintered. Yuriko flipped at him and slashed down her nails growing out. He dodged back and punched her into a wall so hard she splintered it in all directions.

"I'll make you wish you had" Shaw said as he absorbed the bolts from Scott's eyes and Lance's gun. Mickey darted towards the machine…

Dana watched in awe as Pierce cackled, shoving Wolverine away forcing the claw out of his torso. He shifted, his chest expanded revealing rows of missile launch tubes; his arms whirred and folded out into blasters and ray guns. His eyes blazed red as circuitry appeared on a skull plate that slid out from hidden slots on his face. His legs were covered in armour.

"He's a robot," Dana said. "Excuse me…but what are you made of?"

"Admantium" roared Pierce.

"Thought so" Dana said. She gestured and he exploded into pieces of tattered circuitry. "He went to pieces on me" she said.

"There was an attraction" smirked Remy.

"He had a magnetic personality," sighed Logan in defeat at the pun wave.

"He just couldn't hold it together" chuckled Dream. Everyone looked to Philippe.

"We should go," he said. "The others might need us"

"What kind of pun is that?" Dream sighed.

Lance ducked the punch. He rushed to Mickey. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"I can't shut it down" Mickey exclaimed. "It's locked me out the wires even repel me with an electric current every time I try to touch them and they're plated against my psychic powers!"

"What if the tower became unstable?" Lance asked.

"Then the wires would short automatically, too much movement would cause the power column running up the middle of the tower to shatter it's casing and begin to come apart…"

"Then let's rock and roll" Lance said. He stood up and raised his hands above his head gathering the pulse waves into his minds eye. Shaw saw him, swatted Yuriko aside into Scott and stalked forwards. He batted Mickey into a wall and reached out for Lance. Mickey hit him with a powered up fist but to no avail.

"You were once one of the most powerful mutants in the world…then you went and picked Sanity and Family over power" snorted Shaw pronouncing Sanity and family like dirty words. "Weakling…just like your brother…who's about to die." He batted Mickey away and raised his arms over Lance's body.

"NOOOOO!" Scott opened both eyes sans visor and blew Shaw through a wall from his right side. Lance's nose was bleeding and the pain in his head was unbelievable he threw the pulse waves down straight into the earth…passing through the column of wires straight into the earth below…the quake was incredible it moved the tower like a jelly mould. Shaw was lying against the railings of the tower… he looked up the satellites were falling down, below him as well…

"I've failed"

"Yes"

"They'll kill me…" Shaw said as he turned to look at Mickey. "Unless I kill you… they doom me to a painful death". Mickey smiled and in a blur he was in front of Shaw his fingers closed around the man's neck, lifting him up.

"When it comes to death I have a fate far worse" Mickey said. "You'll wish they had killed you." The psionic fire blazed through Shaw and he screamed as his mind was reduced to slime. Mickey dropped him. "Stay away from my family."

Lance cried out in pain as everything went white, he heard the shriek of the jet engines and Mystique shouting and the clanging fall of bars…then nothing as he collapsed backwards into Scott's arms.

Scott cradled Lance in his arms. "Wake up Lance" he whispered. "Come on!" Lance didn't move. Two weeks later in the medical bay of their HQ he finally awoke for long enough to realize where he was.

"You went into a type of anaphylactic shock," Beast said from the bedside. "Scott's been waiting here with you for the two weeks entirely…I had to literally drag him away from the bed to eat a few times."

Lance looked at the sleeping boy.

"You nearly died…don't do that again."

"No plans to" sighed Lance. "How's Rae"

"Alive. Dana's already convinced him to stay bed bound one more day for the past two weeks" smiled Hank. "You should wake Scott up…I have to go check on other patients". Lance looked at the young man soundly asleep behind his bed in shades and a carelessly draped blanket. He reached out and touched the soft cheek. Then he sighed and said: "SCOTT" loudly.

Scott awoke then frowned…had Lance just called him Scott?

Present Day – The Party

"So who's going to Genosha for the Founding Day?" asked Dana to break the silence

"Pretty much everyone" Lance said.

"I can't I have work to do" Scott shrugged. "Big case"

"We're flying our models out early for a shoot" Dominic said. "So we'll be flying out by charter later…if you get the chance to come take it". Lance snickered and Kitty and Dominic swatted an ear each. "Perv" they said together.

Lance rubbed his ears and leaned back in the seat. "Look I need to head, I've got to go and check over some of the plans for the new Genoshan Embassy building… anyone got a lift?"

"Yeah" Scott said. "Mystique has me in early tomorrow."

Lance and Kitty exchanged brief glances no one seemed to notice and then Lance grabbed his leather jacket and followed Scott out. Scott's car hadn't changed…it wasn't the same one of course; Magneto had launched that one at Scott personally during the Siege. But it was identical.

"So…what's the case about?" Lance asked

"The Rainy Day murders" Scott said as they sat into the car, the drizzle was raining down heavier now and Scott prayed the murderer would stay away. "Totally unlinked MO… other then a rainy day."

Lance nodded and looked at Scott. The run across the parking lot had soaked his shirt and hair; they were both sticking to him now and he just looked adorable. Lance wanted to jump him right then and there and re-enact the Car scene from the titanic… lots of vapour on the windows yes definitely.

But…he couldn't…he didn't want to make Scott "another Conquest". The kiss at the school had been – yeah but he did want more just not a quick screw and that was all. He grimaced and stared ahead as they pulled out.

Lance and Scott didn't speak until Scott stopped at a set of lights. "The kiss…" Scott said. Lance froze and slowly turned to look at him. "I – I'm glad you didn't try to go to far with me that night…look I know you probably had one too many on you that night so…"

"What?" Lance gasped. "You think I was drunk?"

"Why else would you make a pass at me of all people?"

Lance stopped…he'd been expecting a lecture. "Wait…what? WHY? Because… you're every guys wet dream…well every normal guy anyway… your every guys wet dream in a gift wrapped box of chocolates!" Scott stared at him.

"W-what?"

"You're gorgeous" Lance said slowly. "I've - - been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you." Scott looked away. "What?"

"Don't you – you don't understand…"

The car moved on before shrieking to a stop. A phone booth was shattered on the curb. The glass was broken right in and the phone itself was torn out and discarded. Scott pulled over. "God no" he gasped. "It's too much of a coincidence"

Lance climbed out into the pouring rain under the yellow glow of the streetlight. Scott ran over to the phone and looked around. There was a crash from an alley and he ran over, the sloshing of his steps was in synch with Lance's. The brunette was beside him in no time.

"I think it's the murderer!" exclaimed Scott he rushed down the alley and into a square between buildings his powers had grown; his eyes could see heat energy trails now…and he was following one. The amber dust he saw led him to the courtyard… the shape in the heavy green raincoat, big boots and plastic trousers was crouched over the body of the young woman whose neck was snapped. She was lying there, her head resting on a waste bag and adjusted to look up, her arms out and her legs curled up to one side.

"You're under arrest!" Scott said, shaking the rain off his face. The murderer turned… in a blur of speed he smashed Scott across the area with a shoulder tackled. The earth shuddered and a blast of vibration energy smashed him into a dumpster. Lance lowered his hand and charged up his vibration aura around his head h thrust out his hand again and the ripples bounced into his palm and straight at the murderer. He powers to literally manipulate the earth with highly refined vibrations had also let him generate concussive blasts over limited distances. He focused on the ground and the concrete slabs of the courtyard were catapulted at the shape.

The murderer leapt over them easily and in a blur of speed knocked Lance over. Scott unleashed a blast of optic power at the killer and saved Lance…unfortunately the killer spun around and hit him with a sonic blast from his mouth somewhere in the hood of his coat. Scott went down…

The murderer sprinted away.

"Scott?"

Scott couldn't move, his body was numb…he could barely speak only make faint moans. Lance scrambled over to his side. There was blood coming from Scott's left nostril. "Okay hang on," he said. "Just stay calm…"

Lance couldn't explain it…but he felt like his heart was ripped out as he reached for his phone. If Scott died so did the murderer…

TBC


	6. The Hospital Scene

**ACT ON IMPULSE 6:**

**_The Hospital Scene_**

Lance netted his fingers in Scott's. The auburn haired boy was unresponsive…Lance reached out and touched his lips ever so slightly before recoiling for fear of waking him. Mystique was outside with Natasha and Bobby…he'd stayed in and convinced the woman doctor he was going to be no trouble.

The pouting lips were so gorgeous… Lance groaned and put the hand to his lips. The door opened and in a blink Lance had put some distance between him and the boy. "Well?" the doctor shrugged.

"He should be fine" the doctor said. "Once the anaesthetic wears off he'll be fine"

"Lance" Mystique had entered with Bobby. "Tell me about the attacker"

"Mutant, about 5 ½ or 6 foot tall…superhuman speed and a sonic blast" he shrugged. "I didn't see a face sorry…just saw whoever it was blast Scott."

"Well that's an unusual combination" said Bobby. "I'll get onto the Pentagon Mutant Criminal Investigation Beaureau…"

"Get onto St. John more like" Scott croaked as sat up and reached out for his glasses by the bed rubbing his eyes. He slipped the shades on. "I amn't sure if it was…"

"It was the killer" Mystique said. She looked at Lance. "I assume you're not about to leave so I might as well let you see the file" she muttered. "The Rainy Day Killer" she said. "Another death…damn"

"Human?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" said Bobby. "No pattern they have nothing in common"

Lance sifted through the pages and photos then stopped. "Wait here" he said. He ran from the room then returned with a few back issues of Glamour! "The stall downstairs had these" he explained. "Look" he laid a photo out on each one and showed them…each lay out resembled the arranged position of the model on the cover.

"The killer mimic's Glamour?" murmured Mystique. "We should call them…"

"We saw them only a few hours ago!" Scott said.

"A day and a half" corrected Lance. "You've been out that long."

"Natasha" called Mystique. Natasha sashayed in. "We've got our connection." Natasha looked at the photo's lain on the covers. "I see the connection" she said. "These mutants killed mimic mutant models…these human's mimic human's."

"So what do we do?" Lance asked.

"Figure out who the next death will be" Scott replied. "Any way to do that?"

Natasha bit her lip. "Maybe…" she mused. "Okay, let's see…the models are substitutes. Like stand-ins for the real people on the covers, the killer resents them and so---maybe they're scarred? Or then again…okay these killings have been brutal but stayed away from maiming the front of the body. For display…yeah."

"Who's the next victim?"

Natasha tapped her lip and read through the profiles. "Wait here's something. One of the human's was an excellent martial artist…the other was a computer hacker…the mutant was able to walk through walls…the other was able to run on air water…whatever… this last human was a publisher. It's like the killer was… practicing on these people for a bigger prize."

"A publisher? A computer hacker? No physical challenge from what I saw" Scott said.

"No not physically. But mentally they had traits perhaps a way of thinking? On some superficial level…then there's the Glamour magazine link and the mutant powers to put into the equation" Natasha sighed.

"Wait…" Scott said. "Combine those traits and…"

"Kitty!" gasped Lance. "All the traits and the Glamour poses…those covers were all Kitty's concept! The killer is after Kitty!"

"And she's in Genosha" Scott said. "We have to go after her."

"I'll organize a plane" said Natasha. "We'll follow her flight it left this morning but we can catch up with her. She'll be all right."

Everyone left the room. Scott looked at Lance. "I need to get dressed" he said.

Lance shrugged. "I'm not stopping you."

"I - - "

Lance cupped the back of Scotts face and pulled him into a kiss. Scott was too shocked to push him away…well he didn't actually WANT to. But that was beside the point…okay not really.

"Damn it" Lance whispered as he pulled away from Scott. "You EVER nearly die again and I will KILL you myself." Scott raised his eyebrows.

"You care?"

"Well D'uh Summers!"

"I – I – I – wow" Scott murmured as he touched his lips. "I thought…"

"I only wanted to get into your pants? Well no It'd be nice but…I'd like you to like me as in long-term" Lance said at last. He frowned and touched Scott's face. "What colour are your eyes?"

"Don't ask that" Scott said.

Lance sat up on the bed and slipped closer to the young man. "Why?"

"I don't remember…I don't want to…"

Lance kissed his ear. "Why? Is it because you don't want to talk about not being able to stop the blasts?" Scott didn't speak. "Scott? You can talk to me… I used to have minor fractures with my power."

"I know…"

"Natasha's powers changed that," he said. "I…like you a lot…but- - - you are so cold! I will work at this if you want a relationship. But you have to let me be there for you, let me be – a part of your life. I won't hurt you."

Scott turned away from him. "Don't make promises you can't keep"

Lance spun Scott around and kissed him. "I won't hurt you not if I can help it"

"When people hurt me they usually can't help it" whispered Scott.

He pulled away and went over to his clothes over a chair.

* * *

The pictures of Kitty and Dominic and all the models covered the scrapbook. A broken music box played its dying melody as the owner set up in the Genoshan hotel room. It was nearly time for everything and everyone to fit.

* * *

Lance sat in the jet. Natasha was on her phone she shut it and turned it off. "I've not been able to reach Kitty," she said. "Or Dominic. They're in a meeting, it's going to drag on so we can hope we reach her before she's alone. Evan and Pietro are at the building ready to stop anyone who tries to get at her but I don't know how well this is going to defend her. The killer could be anywhere if he or she is as fast as you and Scott say then security might have a problem if Pietro is in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Scott had buckled himself into a seat far behind Lance. The private jet was beautifully decorated and very comfortable. But it didn't feel good that Scott wouldn't meet Lance's gaze.

Mystique buckled her belt and looked at Lance then at Scott. She rolled her eyes. Amara, Jamie, Bobby and John looked at each other and shrugged.

The plane took off eventually the cabin door opened and out came the pilot. Dream, she smiled at them. "Great to see you again Scotty" she smiled. "Hey Lance." She waved. "Okay this jet is the fastest around, we'll be in Genosha in under an hour, Cassandra Nova is hoping for a word with you all at some point. The killer in the streets could be a problem so…you know…tact people the population of mutant to human is roughly 50-50 so don't go making a scene."

"And I thought I was the ambassador" Natasha sighed dramatically.

"Yeah but I'm doing the PA bit for a while" Dream shrugged. "Mickey and Rae are off in the mountains of Genosha surveying an oil line. Like I wouldn't appreciate a skiing holiday," she sighed.

There was a sharp pop and Scott jumped. Mystique raised the glass. "Wine anyone?"

TBC:

More next time Yes I Know It Was Short don't tell me about it in reviews. Have to toddle off now. Sayonara. Adieu. Au Revoir. Toodles.


	7. The Travel Scene

**Act On Impulse 7**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it's been so long I've been snoweed under with work and my life. Love you all! I'll update quicker with some reviews!**

_**The Travel Scene**_

Mickey and his twin watched the silver pipeline being constructed. "What a pipe-dream" Rae muttered. "Come on"

"I miss Dream" Mickey said with a sigh. They skied down the side of the mountain.

* * *

Dream floored the black Corvette, her black Cleopatra Style flowing in the wind. "Cassandra's so glad you'll be here for the party" she said. "The Republic of Genosha is making a bid deal of it, fire works, floats…everything and you have to be there."

Lance and Scott were sitting apart, Lance was sprawled as best he could to one side of Bobby while Scott sat stoically, reading his files and pretending not to be casting the occasional glance to Lance (A/N: Rhyme!) who was wearing an open Hawaiian Shirt and tight blue jeans.

"What can you tell us about any strange happenings?" Mystique asked from the passenger seat. "Since…two days ago or thereabouts?" Dream shrugged.

"Not much, we ran our computers for data on anyone who'd come from America to find mutants with sonic powers…nothing and no-one came up" Dream sighed. "I'll keep looking" she morphed into Arnold Schwarzenegger and grinned. "Zay cannot run Zay Cannot Hide!" she morphed back into herself. As an expert in espionage Dream was a very useful ally, Mickey had fallen in love with Mackenzie St. Helen because she'd stuck with him through thick and thin, their team of mutants was wiped out by Onslaught but Dream had stood up to him over Mickey's injured body.

Mickey was one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet and Rae was the most powerful telekinetic…together they were a deadly psychic force. Mickey had manifested multiple powers due to schizophrenia that they had tapped into after The Catalyst. Dream and Mickey had finally officially announced plans to marry.

A few years on and still nothing.

The car was travelling at top speed down the seaside road. "Kitty's at the embassy for the shoot, Pietro and Evan haven't let her out of their sight…that shouldn't last long…they'll be at it like rabbits in about 3 minutes more" Dream shrugged.

The gates to the embassy opened and the car cruised up to the X-Mansion-like building. They climbed out. "Come on" Dream said. "Kitty wants a shout with you two" both men winced. They followed Dream up the stairs and out onto a large veranda where Kitty was pacing around in a purple t-shirt and beige shorts.

"In the next five seconds – explain why I'm currently tempering Allison when I should be keeping her silent on a photo shoot?" Kitty grated. There was fire in her eyes. She looked incredibly angry, probably because Allison Bates was a snotty little princess with dreams of grandeur. She was also a top model so Kitty humoured her until her idea for "normal women on the cover" came through.

Dominic was sipping tea. "Where's Natasha?" he asked.

"At the airport" Lance shrugged. "She was dealing with some people they lost her bags I think". Dominic nodded solemnly. "And I expect we'll be sending wreaths to them soon enough."

Scott looked down at the pool. Dream had taken off down the steps, morphed into an Ursula-Andress-style bikini in black and white and dived in. Tabitha, Sam, Leech and a few other recognizable faces were in the pool. As Scott admired the view Lance did the same…but Scott's backside was his main scope.

I'll thank you to NOT "hop on him" anywhere other then your room Lance and people –swim– in that pool, so don't even think it

Dressed in her explorer outfit and coming up the steps was Cassandra Nova Xavier, she wore a silver helmet that resembled the head of an Alien from the Alien Series, its blue bulbs glowed at various times. She held a large parasol that shaded her face from the sun. "Hello children" she said.

"Mrs Xavier" Lance nodded.

I won't warn you twice, don't even think about fooling around in the pool, the kitchen, the class rooms, the gym, the locker rooms, my study, the lab, the Cerebra Room, my study, the garage, any of the cars save maybe the Cadillac with the leopard skin interior, the pantry, the fridge, my study, the library (well I may be flexible on what you do in the periodicals section) and especially NOT MY STUDY. YES MR ALVERS I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE CONSIDERING DOING FOR YOUR KICKS AND THE THRILL

Lance winced. Cassandra took a seat. "So, you're being hunted Kitty"

"So they tell me" shrugged Kitty. "Personally I don't see the connection. So what about the magazines?" Mystique explained but Kitty was still unconvinced. Pietro and Evan appeared from the sauna looking oddly contented. Evan was wearing long swimming shorts while Pietro was dressed in silver Speedos.

That was another contrast between them. Pietro had posed nude for a few magazines (before they got together) while Evan had shied away from the camera as best he could. Pietro's porn stardom was still pretty strong but only from old pictures that he wasn't ashamed of. Evan blushed whenever it was brought up…it was the difficult part of their relationship. Pietro tended to get naked with very little provocation while Evan was too shy to even wear shorts above the knee or anything that showed too much chest.

Evan blushed as Dream gave a wolf-whistle. Pietro gave a smirk and grinned. Wanda was reading beside the pool, she looked over the edge of her glasses and rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

"As you can see we have many mutants here" Cassandra said. "Kitty is in safe hands". Scott nodded. "You're not so sure…are you Scott?"

"I'm just worried, this is a psychopath we're dealing with," he said. Scott walked into the house and headed to his room. He was stunned to find Lance leaning on the door. "How did you get up here so fast?"

Lance gave a sly smile. "One of the kids here is a teleporter"

"We're not having sex," Scott said bluntly as he entered his room

Lance sighed. "Well can you look at my plans at least?" he said as he followed Scott in. "I've got a basic design for the new hospital but I'd appreciate knowing -" Scott darted forwards swept Lance into his arms and kissed him. Scott moaned and then pushed away. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"I won't sleep with you. I won't sleep with you. I won't sleep with you" chanted Scott, more to himself then Lance. "I – Won't – Sleep – With – You!"

"We won't necessarily be sleeping per say" Lance said.

"I can't sleep with you!" Scott exclaimed. "I – I can't" he whimpered and slid down onto his bed. Lance sat down with him, the shellshock wearing off…Dream burst in the door, she looked distressed.

"It's Mickey and Rae!" she exclaimed. "There's been an avalanche!" Lance looked at her. "Please! They've been trapped in the pipeline itself!" Scott hopped to his feet immediately.

"I'll go"

"Me to" Lance said. "No arguements"

"I'll fly you out there…thank you!" Dream said as she fingered the small but extremely expensive diamond ring on her finger. Scott looked at Lance.

"I don't care if you don't want to sleep with me," Lance said. "I can wait until you do… or just survive on kisses like that". He turned and walked away. Scott removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Lance walked down the hall. Kitty was having a shouting match with the model Allison who was on the cover again.

"NO! WE ARE SOOOOOOOO NOT USING THAT IDEA!" Kitty shouted. "THAT'S THE SAME IDEA VOGUE HAD LAST WEEK FOR HUGO BOSS' SAKE! GET SOME ORIGINALITY"

Lance rolled his eyes and walked on

* * *

The snow-capped mountains of Genosha were a skier's paradise. Chalets were already being built. The black helicopter flew overhead. "They had personal GPS devices," said Dream as she handed them a small hand-held screen. "Hurry, Rae and Mickey are here far too long already…"

"We'll get them out" Lance said.

Dream smiled and nodded. The chopper swooped low and Scott and Lance dropped out. The landed straight into the ski position and zoomed down the hill. A flare of silver lanced through the air – that meant Rae was conscious, but not full able, Rae would have moved the snow with his telekinesis unless he was injured, or worse Mickey was and Rae was using his powers to help him.

They were strong psychics but they were weakened sometimes…

Scott's heat vision let him see them – he could judge the distance easily. "They're near – not too cold but their body temperature is dropping so – let's go…" he said.

"On it" Lance nodded. "Wants a ski ramp?"

Before Scott could respond a slab of stone and earth burst from under the snow and formed an icy ramp – Scott was quick enough to brace himself and go shooting off the end into the air with Lance.

For a moment, he and Lance floated there and there was no denying it was perfect. Lance's smile, the floating, the sun and the snow… then they crashed down to the earth and Scott had to sigh at how it was a metaphor for his life.

He skidded to a halt. "Mickey? Rae?"

"About friggin time" croaked Rae. He had blood streaming from his left arm and a nasty bruise on his cheek. Mickey was curled up in a ball, whimpering like he had when he'd been freed from Rodney the dominant Pyrokinetic personality of his schizophrenia. Mickey's arm was obviously broken and there was a nasty cut on his smooth cheek.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked" said Rae. "They triggered an avalanche and we barely got to safety, but Mickey was in so much pain he couldn't telepathically call for help so I had to try – it didn't go well but he lent me enough strength to make a Cylinder shield so we could block the snow – it's not very cosy but it does the trick"

"How ever did you get the planning permission?" smirked Lance. He lifted Mickey up…that's when there was a ferocious explosion. Lance swung around. His eyes telescoped their vision. He saw the shape, the bulky black ski suit and the ski mask…the sonic waves rippling from the blurring arms…

It was the Rainy Day Killer.

"Rainy Day Murderer" murmured Scott

"And not a cloud in the sky"

"No but a few tons of snow" commented Rae. The waves of snow rushed towards them.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like us" said Lance. He focused. "I'm trying to stop it" he said. "But it's coming too fast!"

"I can't stop all of that" said Rae. "I'm too weak!"

Scott opened his eyes and lifted his goggles – the beam blazed a funnel into the side of the mountain. "In here!" he shouted as the red vision tore through the rock and snow. They dived into the hole, scrabbling across melting snow into a nook of rock that had been formed beneath the snow. Lance grabbed Scott and pulled him in on top of him as the snow rushed down, the snow into the nook was crumbling inwards. Lance focused and the wall of stone rose up, sealing them in.

"We won't have much air now" Scott said

"Better then trying to breathe snow" shrugged Lance. "Looks like that weirdo's back" he added.

"Back? He never left" Scott sighed. "We followed him"

Mickey groaned and sat up. Since Professor Xavier had died Cassandra Nova was no longer tied for the top telepath position. Mickey was the second. His telepathy was immense, even Jean hadn't been able to match it.

"I've got a mind lock" Mickey said. "It- It's- It's not – the mind! Whoeer did this – their mind's not like any I've ever seen before…Damn!" he touched his forehead. "I can't keep the lock – my head is pounding and their brain has empathic shielding of some sort"

"Empathic shielding?"

"Yeah" nodded Rae. "Like the kind he and I generate to scramble psychic signals. The kind Cassandra Nova has"

"And it's not – not natural" murmured Mickey.

"It's after Kitty, We have to get out!" exclaimed Lance.

"It trapped us here" Mickey said.

"Not very well" added Scott. He blasted the snow and stone before him opening a tunnel as he crawled forwards. Rae created a suspension system of Telekinesis as they crawled out into the glowing white air of the mountaintop.

"Okay, now we move" Scott said. He looked around. "How do we get down?"

Rae and Angelo focused. The silver boards appeared. "It's all we can manage, we used a lot of energy, keeping them together is using a lot in itself" they said together. "We should go now"

"I hate that Stepford Cuckoos thing you do" grimaced Scott. Lance swept him up into his strong arms and leapt onto a board. "Hey!"

"Oh you love it" Lance grinned as he sped down the slope.

Behind them Mickey and Angelo were sharing the extra long board. "I don't see why we can't have a board that long!"

"Size Queen? Don't worry I'm well covered in that department"

* * *

"Yes Allison! OKAY!" Kitty roared. She and Dominic shut the door as the Model who'd just stormed down the hall at them continued her list of demands. "Remind me again why I don't just phase her into a wall and leave her there?"

"She has a contract" sighed Dominic. The red haired model was now harassing a member of staff. "Ugh! I hate her!"

"We should start a club" muttered Kitty.

* * *

_To Be Continued: In the next chapter, Scott sees Lance in a different light and they finally get to vent their frustrations on the person behind all of this…I suppose._


	8. The Fight Scene

_Chapter 8: The Fight Scene_

Dream landed the chopper. "Kitty!" shouted Lance. "Kitty!"

Dominic walked over. "What's wrong?" he frowned. Dream was tending to Mickey and Rae. "Guys! What's wrong?"

"Kitty may be in danger – the killer who's after her is here…"

Dominic's face drained of colour and he leaned on the parapet for a moment. "Okay, she's gone to a photoshoot in town" he said. "This- - This way I'll get us there fast" he said.

Lance and Scott rushed after the worried man. Dominic sped down the road with them in his Jaguar…Scott watched his face. Dominic was scared and then it hit Scott. Dominic was in love with Kitty but he couldn't admit that he was attracted to a girl who argued with him at every turn.

The car screamed to a halt. "Kitty!" Dominic shouted. Lance and Scott ran towards her.

"There!" Scott shouted as his eyes zoomed in on an approaching blur. It crashed through a scene for the shoot and went straight for Kitty. Kitty phased upwards with a leap finding a foot hold in the air.

"Damn!" Dominic shouted as the blur spun around and unleashed crescent of energy that sent him flying off balance. Scott unleashed a blast from under his shades… the blur moved on and swept down at him.

A vibro-blast from Lance's head hit it and sent it flying through the air to hit a wall. Lance smiled at Scott. Dominic, Kitty and Scott walked towards the shape lance had hit. Lance followed slowly.

"Did I get it?" Lance asked, his hand gliding over Scott's backside as he pressed through, earning him a grunt from the man.

The shockwave blasted Lance into the air. The woman flipped to her feet. "Allison!" kitty said. "Damn! Are all read heads psychopaths?"

Scott shivered.

----------------Break

"Once we get to Cerebra Aurora can boost her powers and catalyse us" Scott said. "Then…then we deal with the professor, Magneto and Jean"

Mystique loaded her massive energy blaster and nodded sullenly. "Okay kid" she said. "We do this now like he said. Ready? Remember never leave a man behind…never say die!"

They charged through the gates. The sentinels didn't stand a chance. Forge hurled the EM shell at them; they crackled and lost all sensors. They struck about blindly. Mickey and Rae levitated through them, forming an energy shield around themselves so Rae could form a silver energy spear to lance through the head of one while Rogue, Gambit and Philippe destroyed its legs with energy bolts and tearing claws.

Storm hit one with a thunder bolt as Cannonball and Sunspot flew through it blasting away its chest. Berserker shocked it senseless as Jubilee blasted open its face.

Scott destroyed a Sentinel that lance had locked into a crack in the ground while Mystique blasted it giving Kitty time to leap through it and rip out a part of its core. It exploded…

"Come on!" Mickey shouted as he and Rae joined minds to wrench open the doors. Mickey was on his schizophrenia suppression drugs he wasn't at full power but his telepathy was enough to work at the moment.

Aurora hurried after them. "Three mutant signatures!" she warned. Scott blasted through the wall and Wildchild collapsed. Arclight and Scavenger came through the gap but Dana impaled Scavenger on his blades and Natasha redirected Arclights blasts back at her.

Spike and Quicksilver came up behind the others. On the nod from Mystique they moved, Spike barricaded the robotic creature in with bars as Pietro whizzed past it and punched in a code on a panel. The robot was too distracted to sound the master alarm…Wolverine slashed through it.

He and lady Deathstrike moved like Ninjas as they passed through the doors. Bobby froze the ground under a tank robot and the caterpillar tracks were so caked in snow they failed.

Angel flew overhead with Tabitha who was dropping bombs down on the metal clad troops. Lance and Scott ran forwards…Scott never thought much about Lance as anything other then a weary team-mate to watch. Lance triggered the quake and the centre of the room fell in…Scott valued him now.

Then she came. Jean. She was guarding Cerebra. "Hello Scott baby" she growled as she levitated up in her gold and red outfit, the gold phoenix created a trail behind her while its wings covered her chest in an off the shoulder style. She wore red leather too…and rubies set in gold.

Scott hadn't expected to face her like this…she was Phoenix now and he had to remember that. He had to fight her and he couldn't risk loosing to her. She hurled the telekinetic shell at him…

Strong arms ripped him from his place and pulled him down as the floor exploded where he'd been standing before. Phoenix's support troops busied the other X-Rebels. Dana, Dream, Rae, Mickey, Scott, Lance and Rogue stepped forwards. Kitty and Aurora stood to one side; working on the code pad to raise the bridge over the vast pit that surrounded the cylinder Cerebra was in.

"You shouldn't touch that!" Jean declared in her husky voice. She pointed and a phoenix of energy jetted at Kitty who was busy working on the console. Aurora raised her hand and her energy aura sprang up deflecting the blast into a wall. "Damn!" Jean cursed.

"End of the line Red" Lance grunted. Dana unleashed an EM blast at Jean it clashed with the telekinesis…Dream leapt into the air and lashed out with a blade arm that bounced off the shield, she morphed her fingers and stuck to the wall. Rae hurled silver energy blades from his mind at her, Mickey fired off telepathic bolts, Rogue used samples of Juggernauts power to hurl objects at the telekinetic…Lance even started a tremor…all to no avail. Jean hurled things back or ignored attacks.

Lance slammed hard into a wall.

Scott took off his visor. He could feel Lance watching him – he opened his eyes and looked directly at Jean. She screamed as her shield shattered and she was blasted into a wall. Her defences flickered back up, trying to hold him off…but she'd failed.

"Got it!" Kitty announced as the bridge slid over to Cerebra. Natasha climbed in and put the helmet on her head. Scott replaced his visor and watched as Dana, Mickey and Rae used their powers to hold down Jean. The aura sprang up around Natasha. She sucked in a deep breath…

The world became a Technicolor of light and energy. Scott clutched his head as his powers skyrocketed to heights beyond the ones Magneto had tried to woo him with. This was natural and incredible…

Jean rose up in her bird of flame. Scott felt power all around him.

"This is the end Jean" he said.

She unleashed her full fury. Scott looked at Mickey. "Do what I said earlier…you can do it"

Mickey flinched and stood up. Shadows rose around him, humans of different shapes and sizes all dressed differently…all six had dwelled in his mind until recently. "You can't do this!" one dressed all in red snarled. "We gave you power!"

"It cost me family and friends…go plague someone else Rodney" hissed Mickey. The other persona's screamed in rage as they became wispy faces in the air that flew around Jean. "Hey Jean…all telepaths should go mad once in a while…please continue to do so"

Jean shrieked as the other minds struck her head. Dream launched a spinning kick in the air to Jean's chest and slammed her down. Dana blasted a shell of EM through her, Lance unleashed a blast of throbbing energy, and Gambits blast was so powerful the walls rattled…everyone was so powerful Jean had no chance.

Her life expired as Scott blasted the villainous Phoenix into another life.

"You okay?" Lance asked from nearby.

"Yeah" Scott said. He felt his legs give way. "I just need a moment" he breathed as Lance helped him to a piece of Debris he could use to lie on. Lance sat there with him…as they planned their attack on the inner sanctum and watched new powers and wished it would all end.

----------------------Break

Allison clutched Kitty by the throat. "I've hunted people like you, with your job, your powers, your past…I know how you think so I can be you" Allison babbled. "I'll be you from now on…"

"Get real!" Kitty spat as she struggled in the vice grip.

"Yeah do!" Dominic snarled. He pointed his hands and the paving stones turned to sand under Allison's feet, she shrieked as she slid low, Kitty kicked free and pulled back.

Allison leapt out of the sand and blasted Dominic. Kitty ran to him – Lance unleashed his vibro-blast at her. The psycho turned her attention to him. "You want something?" she hissed.

"Not your number sweet thing" Lance said. "I already got a man!" He blasted at her but she ducked. "And as far as I see it…you're annoying so no one will mind you being zapped."

Scott blasted her – well he would have but she moved like a blur. Allison blasted Scott away; she avoided Dominic's blast of sharp stones and kicked Kitty into a wall before hitting Dominic with a bolt of energy.

"This is the end…I'll be a better Kitty Pryde then you ever were!" she spat as she advanced. Lance hit Allison with a vibrobolt she screamed and turned on him. "Once I kill him!"

Scott pulled off his glasses. Allison closed in on Lance with too much speed for him to blast her with; she kicked him down and gripped his throat. She was blasted into the air and shattered a wall with her body as Scott kept his eyes open… Allison lay there…a green mist rose from her body; it tossed and turned as its body decayed in seconds. For a moment it formed a gorgon like face with thrashing hair before zooming at Kitty.

"Not so fast!" Mickey exclaimed.

He stepped out of a doorway, his eyes glowed silver and the energy was blasted backwards. It shrieked, thrashing around forming outlines of a body in green smoke…then dispersing into nothingness.

"Weird" Lance said. Then he blacked out.

------------------Scene

Thundering pain faded away and Lance thanked any deity who cared take credit for the relief. He opened his eyes. Scott was standing over him looking confused. Lance smiled.

"Wow…if I could wake up to this sight every day I'd be a really happy man" he grinned. He grimaced. "Ow…why the pain?"

"Allison got you good in the fight" said Scott as he sat down on the bed in lance's room. "But only enough to make you sore, you'll be okay again soon."

"What was that girls deal?" Lance sighed as Scott adjusted his pillows; Lance saw a strip of skin at the collar bone he just barely managed to avoid sucking on as Scott was fixing his bed…

"Malice" Mystique said as she strode in. "She took over bodies with her empathic form but she hasn't been heard of for many years, SHIELD had an ancient file on her, evidently the REAL Allison died years ago but malice had inhabited the body and kept control of the mutant powers. She became obsessed with Kitty's degrees of power and set about getting them. When Scott blasted her body she was forced out and the body finally aged those decades she'd kept it alive with. Then Mickey blocked her attempt to get into Kitty's body and without a host Malice died"

"So no more- Rainy Day killer?" Lance smiled.

Scott looked at Lance as his face lit up. "I've given Scott leave for a few weeks" Mystique said. "Try and help him…relax" she pressed. The innuendo was clear.

She shut the door and Lance turned to Scott…smooth, soft lips pressed against his and a tongue pushed into his mouth. Lance savoured the taste pressed upon him by Scott…not that he was arguing.

Mint…Scott had been planning to kiss someone and Lance was glad it was him. Lance's hands slid up Scott's sides and teased the skin…Scott pressed closer and climbed onto the bed, kissing harder.

Finally Scott pulled away.

"Wow" Lance breathed.

Scott reached up and touched his glasses…and took them off. Lance stared into the blue-green eyes. "You can see" Lance whispered.

"Ever since the Catalyst…and I can see you…Love you" Scott whispered. Lance pressed their mouths together. He heard a click and a familiar laugh… Rae had just telekinetically locked the door…they all knew what was going on!

_Be kind to him Lance, or I'll never let images of Blob in Speedos leave you alone_. Mrs Xavier had made a point. Lance wrapped his arms around Scott and kissed as hard as he could…

TBC:

Next up the Last Scene. The Love Scene! YEAH BABY…sorry


	9. The Love Scene

**Act On Impulse**

**The Love Scene**

Lance was looking for Scott. He wasn't at the X-mansion hospital for some reason. Lance had woken up in a bed he distinctly remembered Scott being in with him. He still smelt Scotts aftershave on the pillows.

Lance wandered down the halls. He stopped at Scotts room.

Nope.

Lance groaned and went back to his room. The door swung open – Lance readied a vibration bolt in his head, wincing as it formed. Then he entered the room. He stopped Scott was sitting on the couch in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He was wearing his glasses of course but his hair was less coiffed then usual.

"Hi" Scott said.

Lance stared and dispersed the virbo-bolt out of sheer surprise.

"Mack gave me her advice on what to wear…" he stood up. The shorts were very, very short. "She – she – um – suggested I forgo underwear". Lance found his jeans a whole lot tighter. "And she said she left a box for you…"

Lance raised a finger to pause Scott and ran into his bedroom, there was a box on the bed with Mackenzie's looping, slanted script on it. "Use Wisely". He opened the box. Olive oil? Whipped Cream? Oh…My…God… floated through his brain.

"Lance?"

Lance turned around.

"Mack Sent them?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" Scott nodded. He peeled off his T-shirt. "Good."

Lance felt his heart jump he reached out and touched Scott's cheek. "You're real" he murmured. "I thought it was a telepath's sick twisted joke -" he narrowed his eyes. "You're not Mystique are you?"

"No" Scott said. He kissed Lance.

"Nope. That's my Scottie's kiss" Lance murmured. He took off the glasses and stared into the eyes of the guy he really guessed he loved. He kissed Scott gently…Scott pushed Lance's shirt off and kissed down the neck and along the shoulder of he taller boy. His fingers inched into the space bwteen Lance's trousers and his skin. Lance gasped at the touch and then felt his jeans drop. He slid his hands to Scotts hips and kissed the man as he slid down the shorts. The press into his stomach was definitely not a gun.

Scott was happy to see him.

Lance spun Scott around and landed him on the bed, kissing him passionately as he wriggled out of his boxers. He didn't break the kiss until he absolutely had to. It was addictive but anyone who tried to put him in rehab for it would lose important anatomical parts.

Like the one he'd wrapped his hand around. Scott gasped his name and bit down on Lance's shoulder. The rock tumbler pressed against Scott, grasping both their members and gently pumping them together. Scott was sucking on Lance's neck when suddenly he arched back and gasped. Lance smiled then went blind for a moment. He blinked and shuddered. They were sticky – and still up for it.

"Want you" Scott said. He flipped Lance over and sat on top. Lance blinked in surprise, Scott licked Lance's fingers for him. "I've wanted you since…geez…forever" he laughed. "I think it was…yeah. Rae knew – and Jubilee they bought me a book on the Kama Sutra for my birthday last year"

Lance thanked every God that sprang to mind.

"Learn anything interesting?"

"We have enough time to go through that" Scott said. "Provided this isn't a one-"

"It's not I want you for good" Lance said as he touched Scotts hips. Scott's hand had disappeared for a moment…suddenly he dropped down and whimpered. The scented lotion Mack had sent (in her infinite wisdom) had been behind Scott's back, he'd really gotten the drop on Lance (in a literal sense). Lance slid into the heat and suddenly felt like he was floating.

"Oh…" he managed. Scott had his eyes shut and was staring up at the ceiling. Lance gripped his lovers hips tighter and slowly started to move. The rhythm sped up, Scott grabbedhimself and began to whisper Lance's name like Mantra.

Lance had never felt anything like the explosion of pleasure he got next. Scott gasped and fired off onto Lance's chest before falling forwards. Lance wrapped his arms around Scott and tugged the covers around him.

Scott lay with his head on Lance's chest, outlining the muscles under the sallow skin. "I love you" Lance said.

"Love you too" yawned Lance. He wrapped his arms around Scott and held him close. As Scott fell asleep lance shut his eyes…

* * *

"Pi. Stop. Pi! PI! PPPPPIIIIIII" Evan's shouts got Scott awake. Lance was fittingly sleeping like a rock. With a yawn Scott slipped out of bed and pulled on his shorts. He had a funny glow under his skin (metaphor) and he didn't hurt all that much…Lance had been perfect. He walked to the door and pulledit open. Evan and Pietro fell in, Evans shirt was pushed up and his trousers and boxers were down. Pietro's fly was open with Little Pietro out and in hand and his mouth was still on Evans crotch.

"Uh. Thought we'd stop in and say h----oh" Evan whimpered as Pietro continued unperturbed.

"I'll leave you two to – LANCE!"

Lance was standing in the archway to the bedroom watching the two mutants going at it. He smiled at Scott, walked over, hooked his fingers in Scotts waistband and tugged him towards the bedroom. Lance was still naked.

Scott joined him.

They didn't get out of bed for another few hours.

And No telepath was willing to delve in to see what was happening. Pity most of the interested parties weren't telepaths. They just queued up at the door.

* * *

Two months Later

Island X – in the Bermuda Triangle

Amidst the ancient ruins of an alien civilization that had been risen from the sea by the evil schizophreniac mutant X (now Mickey De Marquis – yeah talk about your checkered pasts) in front of the tallest tower seats of marble and an arch of crystal and stone had been decorated with alien flowers. Mickey had redirected the island to outside the triangle with the power of his TK (and his brothers) and had it decorated for his wedding day.

He was fiddling with the cufflinks on his white shirt. He was dressed all in white of course but that was just him. Mackenzie had insisted he wear white for some reason.

Scott rolled his eyes and helped him fiz the cufflinks.

"You're nervous, you've had psychic battles with Charles Xavier, faced off against Onslaught, the Phoenix and a fleet of Sentinels…are you really afraid of Mack?"

"yes" Mickey responded. Scott and Rae were his Groomsmen (he didn't want a best man so he chose two best men, Mack had decided that a fleet of bridesmaids was the fairest until the women voted for three others to be the bridesmaids chosen by the ones who'd surrendered the honour so Mickey and Rae didn't have to spring for 20 dresses and the brides.)

The Groomsmen had their work cut out for him, Rae had been forced to rush down the aisle only minutes ago to find Cassandra so she could psychically locate Mickey and put his wandering mind back in his unconscious mind. Meanwhile Mack had gotten cold feet and tried to jump out a window, shimmy down the side of the alien building, run across a courtyard, climb a wall cross a broken bridge and sprint the last few meteres to the heli-pad…Mystique and Kitty caught her at least.

Now it was time. Scott let Rae reassure his brother and went looking for Lance.

He found his boyfriend looking at the bizarre architecture of the dome the food would be served in. "Interesting?" Scott asked.

"Very" Lance said. He took Scotts hand and led him to a secluded alcove. Scott was pushed against the wall and kissed. A hand slid down his pants to squeeze on a sensitive spot.

"Hey enough of that" Dana said as she approached in her purple dress. "The grooms shackled to the alter, the bride's got a gun to her back let's rock and roll."

Scott nodded and tried to pull away. Reluctantly Lance let go and slipped out. He followed them back. "Once you're disorientated by the reception champagne and we're in our hotel room… your cute little ass will be all mine"

"Who said I needed champagne to let you have it?" Scott smirked. He kissed Lance and hurried up to the archway. Mack approached, Dr McCoy was giving her away, he looked very dapper in his tuxedo and he strode with her calmly.

"Dude?" Alex leaned across to Lance. "Dream can, like morph her clothes…right?"

"And her body - yeah"

"So…is that an actual dress?"

"Yeah"

"So all the other times we've seen her she's been naked?"

"Yeah?"

Lance could picture Alex imagining every time he'd seen her lazing about or every time he'd shaken her hand, kissed her cheek or hugged her after a battle. His eyes went wide. Unlike Lance Mrs X could actually SEE what he was thinking. She had been dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief from her black purse. She swatted him with that purse then went back to dabbing.

Lance smirked and looked up at Mickey. He was actually floating a few feet off the ground as Mack approached in a long narrow silk gown with a white top hat and dainty net and pearl veil over her eyes. She had a diamond pendant on her neck and she was looking excited…the fact she looked anything was amazing for Mack.

Lance looked up at Scott who was standing with Rae in Rigid Cyclops Mode. The RCM could be fun in the sack but lance couldn't resist breaking it. He made a tongue in cheek movement and Scott shifted a little. Lance shook his head and bobbed his head to Scotts side.

Scott glanced at Rae who raised his eyebrows and smiled a little. There was a flicker in Rae's eyes and a three way telepathic link opened.

_You aren't allowed think like that about guys I'm hanging around with LANCE! _Scott exclaimed.

_Aw come on aren't you curious about the dynamics of three people...?_ Lance pressed.

_I amn't_ Rae said. Silence.

Scott and Lance stared at Rae who smiled softly. Scott smiled at Lance who smiled back.

_Love you Scottie_

_Love you rockhead_

_Uh...so about that three-_

_No Lance..._ Scott looked at Rae who was handing the rings to his brother while giving them their telepathic link. His eyex drifted over the body. _Well...uh..._

_YES! I'm corrupting you...still love you though_

_Still love you too_

_Good to know_

**THE END**


End file.
